Two Lonely Sayians
by Danniic66
Summary: Vegeta and Kakarot meet when they are still small, Planet Vegeta hasn't be destroyed and the pair have to deal with everyday life on the Planet and struggle to comes to terms with loving your best friend. This is eventually contain Yaoi (VegetaXGoku) If you don't like don't read :) Peace out xx
1. Chapter 1

The rain fell heavy and thunder rolled fearlessly over the sky making the small prince shake. He had been sat under the same tree for what felt like an eternity getting soaked to the bone, earlier that day he was out on a royal viewing with his Father and Mother vising the Jarls of their different strongholds. This was nothing new, it happened once a year a few weeks before the red moon celebrations where everyone was invited to the palace to dink and dance the night away. But this year had turned out horrible, while walking through a large forest Stronghold Vegeta managed to get separated and ended up finding himself in this sorry state.

The young prince hugged his legs closer to his chest and tried to fight off the cold wind and the thunder boomed and lightning crashed. "They wouldn't leave me here would they?" Vegeta said out loud as he looked around at the endless trees. "No Nappa would never leave me." Nappa was the only person Vegeta knew he could trust 100%, not even his parents has that level of trust, but Nappa was different. As far back as Vegeta could remember Nappa was always a constant fixture in his life; when his parents would say they were to 'busy' to play with him Nappa would always drop whatever it was he was doing to play games and read stories, even leaving half way through a meeting when Vegeta couldn't sleep. Vegeta couldn't help but smile when he looked back on it, yes his loneliness was crippling, other children feared him because of him being a prince but he was happy knowing he had Nappa.

Vegeta felt himself slipping into sleep when a loud crack from behind the tree he was leaning against. Vegeta shot up and stood in a fighting stance, even though his body ached because of the cold which had set in every joint. "Show yourself!" He shouted trying to stop his voice from shaking from being so cold. The area was silent for a while before a scruffy looking boy with outrageously spiky black hair walked out from behind the tree. "Hi" The boy smiled happily giving a toothy smile.

"What are you doing here?" Vegeta demanded.

"I went fishing and I'm just on my way back home." The boy smiled again but tilted his head to the right and looked at Vegeta a little confused. "Why are you out here in the rain."

"None of your business!" Vegeta snapped but sneezed making the boy jump slightly.

"Come on." The boy laughed and grabbed onto Vegeta's cold hand shocking Vegeta to the core.

"Release me!" Vegeta snapped again but was inwardly grateful of the boys warmth brining some slight feeling back into his hand.

"It's cold out here and you'll get ill so you can come back to my house and warm up." The boy walked quickly dragging Vegeta behind him; he was too tied to struggle and was very open to the thought of being warm at last.

"I'm Kakarot by the way." The boy smiled back but continued to walk, still holding Vegeta's hand tightly.

"I'm Vegeta."

"Waw that's funny." Kakarot laughed

"What's funny!" Vegeta snapped again.

"You have the same name as the prince and the Planet." Kakarot continued to smile clearly not affected by Vegeta snapping at him so often.

"Well how do you know I'm not the Prince?" Vegeta huffed.

"The Prince wouldn't be out here alone, from what my Father said he is followed everywhere because he is so important."

"Why do you think the Prince is important?" Vegeta asked curious as to what normal people think of him.

"Well apparently he is super strong and still just a kid so he is a… I think my Father used the word 'prodigy' and I think that means super special." Kakarot smiled and sped up a little when a small house on the top of a hill came to view. "We're here." Kakarot laughed and dragged Vegeta up the hill who eyed the house suspiciously.

The house was small compared to what Vegeta was used to, not even the royal servants private living areas were this small. "You can hang your armour up there." Kakarot laughed as he pointed to a rack to the left of Vegeta while he kicked off his boots and headed deeper into the small house. Once his armour was hung and his boots removed he remained in the small entrance way not really sure what to do next, he had never been in another person's house before and started to feel a little uncomfortable. He considered putting his armour and boots back on and leaving but he could hear the rain beat up against the close door behind him.

"You can come on through." Kakarot laughed as he walked back into the entrance way and waved Vegeta to follow him. They sat on the floor in front of an open fire and smiled happily at the heat it provided. Vegeta looked around and noticed a few pictures here, "Is that your family?" Vegeta asked looking at a large group picture hung on the wall.

"Ye, all of us me; Father; my brother Raditz and… my Mother." Kakarot smiled sadly.

"Where are they now?" Vegeta asked not noticing the sadness in Kakarot's voice.

"Well Father is a scientist and works in the capital, Raditz is off on another world fighting with the royal legend and Mother… Well My Mother died a few years back, that picture was the last we had together." Kakarot tore his gaze from the picture and focused on the fire.

"I'm sorry." Vegeta said shuffling around a little uncomfortable.

"It's ok, anyway what about you, where is your family?"

"I don't know?" Vegeta answered honestly

"Are you lost" Kakarot asked looking at Vegeta a little shocked.

"I got separated from them while we were out meeting important people."

"Oh, but I'm sure there looking for you, and you can just stay here until they find you." Kakarot smiled widely and tapped Vegeta's hand reassuringly.

"Won't your Father be angry?"

"No I'm here alone for the next 2 weeks." Kakarot smiled showing he was alright with it and turned his attention back to the fire.

The room fell silent for a long time while the boys sat next to each other just enjoying the fire and the feeling of dry cloths when suddenly Vegeta's stomach growled putting an abrupt end to the silence.

"You hungry?" Kakarot asked laughing.

"I haven't eaten since lunch." Vegeta's hunger only grew when he thought back to the lavish banquet he had at the last Stronghold they visited before he got separated.

"Well I can cook us something if you want." Kakarot smiled and stood up dragging Vegeta behind him into the kitchen. "With the 2 of us we will be able to get it done faster." Kakarot laughed again as he handed Vegeta a potato peeler.

"What do I do with this?" Vegeta asked as he looked at the strange instrument with confusion.

"What do you mean? You peel potatoes with it." Kakarot laughed again but stopped when he saw the confusion on Vegeta's face. "Don't you help cook at home?"

"No we have servants who do all that for us." Vegeta said very matter of fact.

"Well how I show you." Kakarot jumped down from his little box he used so he could reach the kitchen counter and grabbed a second peeler.

Kakarot spent the better part of an hour teaching Vegeta how to wash, peel and cut the potatoes and helped him to cook them in a giant put. "Now you just bash them." Kakarot smiled as he handed Vegeta a potato masher. Vegeta shrugged and pushed the masher into the pot so hard it send little pieces of potato flying everywhere. Vegeta huffed and dropped the masher but Kakarot grabbed him and forced him to come back. "I'll help." He laughed as he wiped off some potato which had landed on his nose. He put the masher in Vegeta's hand and held onto his hand gently slowly showing him how to do it and not cover everything in potato. In the end it was running too late to cook anything else so Kakarot dished out the mash potato and handed Vegeta a bowl and spoon. Vegeta smiled proudly at the bowl and felt very proud of himself for creating something. "Thank you." Kakarot smiled as he sat at the table and started shovelling the food into his mouth with record speed, it didn't take long for Vegeta to start eating to and his proudness only grew when he realised it was quite nice.

"Waw." Kakarot smiled as he tapped his full stomach. "That was really good."

"It was quite nice." Vegeta smiled proudly and followed Kakarot to the sink to help clean up the mess. Once everything was washed and dried they returned to the living room and stood at the window watching the rain beat against it and the flashes of lighting off in the distance.

"I didn't think they would take so long to find me." Vegeta said looking out into the distance not really aware he spoke at all.

"They will." Kakarot smiled and placed his hand on Vegeta's.

"But what do I do if they don't?"

"Well if they don't find you; you can always live here with me." Kakarot smiled at the idea as his imagination ran wild on all the adventures they would have.

"I can't do that." Vegeta moved his hand from under Kakarot's and looked down sadly.

"Why not?" Kakarot said also saddened.

"I have a duty, as the future King I have to get back to the palace." Vegeta said honestly, half expecting for Kakarot to deny he was the prince like he did earlier that day, but Kakarot remained silent deep in thought. "Well if they haven't found you by the time my Father comes back he can always take you to the capital." Kakarot suggested half-heartedly.

"Really." Vegeta said excited at first but sadness soon took over. He had finally made a friend, someone his own age and he was enjoying the time they spent together though they had only known each other less than a day Kakarot has shown him how lonely he truly was in the palace by himself, then an idea hit him. "Why not come live with me in the palace?" Vegeta said looking at Kakarot and smiled.

"Seriously?"

"Yes seriously, you're all alone here; if I go back you'll be alone again so just live with me." Vegeta watched as the idea ticking over in Kakarot's head and the more he thought about it the more he liked the idea, finally they agreed and Kakarot danced around happily. "Hold on a second." Kakarot laughed as he ran off and returned soon after with a camera in his hand grinning widely. "Smile." Kakarot laughed as he put his arm over Vegeta's smile and took 2 pictures of the young boys. The camera spat out the pictures after a couple of minutes and Kakarot handed on to Vegeta and kept on for himself. "We won't be lonely anymore." Kakarot laughed hugging his picture and smiling. Vegeta looked at the picture and felt the strong need to cry wash over him but fought it back.


	2. Chapter 2

Vegeta had finally finished his meeting and was relieved when he found out that was it for the entire day, after turning 16 Vegeta's life became a blur of meeting's and greeting's, battle strategies and peace keeping lessons to train him for his eventual assentation to being King. In all honestly he didn't mind it at all, it was a necessary evil if Vegeta wanted to be a good King to his people, but he hated how it cut into the time he could spend with Nappa and especially Kakarot. The 3 used to spar every morning and eat breakfast together but now by the time the other 2 awoke, Vegeta was already half way through a meeting, but today was going to be a nice chance, he had the rest of the day to kill and he knew exactly where he was going to stop at first.

Before Vegeta even reached the battle arena he could hear Nappa "Come on Kakarot, your form is slipping!" He shouted from the side of the area as he watched the adolescent Sayian sparing with his older opponent. Kakarot had been in a world of his own as his mind wondered, in all honesty these sparing sections were boring him to tears and all he wanted was to go see Vegeta, but he knew he was in a meeting until late so he had to find a way to occupy himself, but this clearly wasn't working, Kakarot decided enough was enough and with one punch knocked his opponent out; he dusted his hands and placed them behind his head before smiling over to Nappa.

"What's the point in you even being here if you're going to knock everyone out?" Nappa laughed as he flew over the barrier and grabbed Kakarot in a head lock.

"It's not my fault, I got bored." Kakarot laughed as he struggled to free himself from Nappa's large arms. Nappa looked down and smiled at the younger Sayian before letting him go, he thought back to the relief he felt when Bardock brought the young Prince back to the palace.

 _The doors swung open making everyone in the meeting ready themselves for battle believing they were under attack. "My Lord… Bardock has returned with the young prince." The guard at the door yelled. Napped slammed his hands on the large table as he stood up in disbelief, he was unsure if he heard correctly or if it was just his wishful thinking. "Apparently Bardock's younger son found him in the woods and gave him shelter." The guard continued but Nappa had all the information he needed, he flew over the desk and out the door not caring what the old Sayians might say about his behaviour._

" _Waw Vegeta, this place his huge." Nappa heard an unfamiliar voice speak but assumed it must be Bardock's son who the guard mentioned earlier._

" _Well this is a palace Kakarot, what were you expecting?" At the sound of the Princes voice Nappa felt his insides break… He was alright…Vegeta was alright. Nappa stood outside the door for a while listening to the boys play and talk, he had never heard Vegeta sound so happy before and he didn't want to interrupt._

" _You must be Nappa." A rough voice said from behind him._

" _Yes I am and you must be Bardock." Nappa turned and smiled at the Sayian standing in front of him who was holding 2 juice boxes. "Thank you for returning the Prince safely, you have my thanks."_

" _Thank you but it's my son who took him in, I only found out the Prince was at my house a few hours ago." Bardock laughed and opened the door where the children were still playing, Nappa stood in the doorway and watched as Bardock handed the boys a juice box each and again almost broke when Vegeta looked over to him and smiled… His little Vegeta, a boy how only smiled during battles was smiling at him, but this smile was different, this wasn't the smile of enjoyment while you beat you opponent senseless, this was a genuine happy innocent smile._

"Oi old man you going deaf?" Kakarot laughed as he elbowed Nappa in the ribs bringing him back to reality.

"Who you calling old!" Nappa laughed and punched Kakarot in the arm making him stumble to the side and cry out in pain.

Vegeta smiled to himself from the higher observation seats as the pair below play fought and hurled non insulting insults at each other, he decided to just sit and watched for a while but couldn't help notice how much Kakarot had changed, his hair was still outrageously scruffy and spiky, his smile was still wide and heart-warming but his manor had changed, the way he carried himself was tall and bold, his skin had darkened slightly after puberty hit and his muscles became more apparent and defined. Vegeta had started to notice over the past few months how he would stare intently at Kakarot and would only notice how intense the viewing was when his felt his cheeks burn red hot. "What the hell is wrong with me?" Vegeta scolded himself and shook his head clear.

"Oh Kakarot, I can't believe how strong you are." A group of females laughed from the side lines of the arena. Another thing Vegeta had started to notice was after he and Kakarot were done with puberty they had both started to get A LOT of attention from the females. Vegeta watched on as Kakarot's smile faded and his face became hard and unreadable as he walked over to the group looking rather unamused, which was his normal reaction when females were sniffing around. "How about you show us some of your moves?" One of the females shouted and blushed at the thought.

"I'm done with my training." Kakarot huffed in his deep but silky voice making Vegeta feel a quick shiver, he loved seeing this side of Kakarot, he didn't get many chances to see it but when this side came out Vegeta would always be amazed at how Sayian Kakarot real was. "Oh well maybe next time we can see you in action." Kakarot just nodded and hoped they would go away but unfortunately they were here to stay for a while.

"So Kakarot do you know who the Prince is taking as his partner for his Royal birthday party?"

"No I don't." Kakarot again huffed.

"Will you put in a good word for me?" One of the females winked.

"No I will not."

"Oh Kakarot your so mean." She pouted and pretended to be sad. "So who are you taking as your partner?" another asked bluntly.

"None of your business." Kakarot growled. In truth there was someone he wanted to go with but he knew it would be impossible.

"Well maybe you should ask me, I might say yes if you beg." Kakarot just huffed but refused to reply. "Fine, I would only go with the Prince anyway, he is much more of a catch then you." This time Kakarot couldn't help but feel angry as the females laughed and gossiped about how attractive the Prince was and what they would give to be his partner. Kakarot's blood boiled, ' _How dare they speak about MY Vegeta like that!_ ' he thought to himself in anger, he couldn't stop the need to be protective of Vegeta, he was his best friend, someone he knew would always have his back no matter what and to hear these females talk about him like he was a grand prize in a competition did nothing but anger him more.

"I suggest you leave and quickly." A deep and rough voice said from the middle of the arena. Kakarot felt his heart skip a beat as he turned and smiled happily at the sound of Vegeta's voice, he was stood arms folded across his chest and a smirk on his face. The females all pushed and pulled at each other as they tried to get Vegeta's attention but he only walked over to Kakarot and punched him lightly on the chest plate. "They are not worth you getting angry at." Vegeta said still smirking; Kakarot smiled widely and put his arm over Vegeta's shoulders.

"You could tell." He laughed as they walked over to Nappa who had been rearranging his daily planner on his scouter this whole time.

"Of course, how long have we been at one another's side?"

"Ye, you know me better than anyone." Kakarot smiled down at Vegeta as they continued to walk. "I thought you were going to be in meetings all day?" Kakarot continued sadly.

"Yes I was meant to but this afternoons meeting was cancelled after the lead spokesmen fell ill."

"REALLY! That's brilliant." Kakarot smiled and gripped onto Vegeta's shoulder a little tighter. "I mean I hope the spokesman is alright but at least this way we can spend some time together, feels like forever since we did anything fun."

"Yes that is true; I was hoping to get away from the palace for a while if you wish to accompany me."

"You bet, where were you thinking?" Kakarot let his arm fall back to his side as they reached Nappa.

"Why not go to the waterfall?" Nappa suggested as he continued to play with his scouter.

"Oh ye come on lets go there, we haven't been there since we were kids." Kakarot laughed as he eyes sparkled with pure delight.

"Fine the waterfall it is, will you be coming as well Nappa?" Vegeta asked forcing the giant Sayian to focus on him and not the scouter.

"Unfortunately I can't this time. I'm being forced to help with your Birthday Party preparations; which is being held tomorrow don't forget; but once that's all out the way and done with we will go again all 3 of us." Nappa smiled and bid the young pair a good trip and told them to watch each-others backs, a typical Sayian farewell.

"Come on; come on; come on, when are we leaving?" Kakarot begged as he sat down on Vegeta's sofa.

"Calm down Kakarot, I just have to put some things away and change then we will be off." Vegeta laughed to himself, some things just never change… Like Kakarot's patients. While Vegeta placed his files away in a secure draw Kakarot decided he would have a snoop around Vegeta's living room area before making his way over to Vegeta's desk, he sat in the large chair and flicked thought the papers which were sprawled out onto it, Kakarot smiled as he found some of Vegeta's drawings, a few of the garden, one of his mother, Nappa and there was even a drawing of Kakarot. Kakarot learnt soon after moving into the palace with Vegeta he was an exceptionally good drawer, he would only have to see an object once and was able to draw it in detail. Kakarot looked at the drawing of himself with great admiration for Vegeta's talent, in the picture he was in a fighting stance ready to fight an opponent who hadn't been added to the picture.

"Your being unusually quiet." Vegeta laughed before he saw why and dashed over to the desk snatching the drawing out of Kakarot's hands. "I didn't say you could look through my stuff!" Vegeta growled.

"Oh come on I've seen all your other drawings. I didn't know you still drew." Kakarot smiled happily as he picked up another drawing off the desk and examined it.

"I don't have much time to anymore, but that still doesn't mean you can just snoop in my stuff." Vegeta again growled but Kakarot was totally oblivious to it.

"I really like your drawings though, I remember when we used to stay up late drawing." Kakarot laughed at the memory. "I was never as good as you though." Kakarot half laughed as he handed Vegeta the picture in his hand. "It's nice to see you still do draw from time to time."

"As I said I don't get much time anymore." Vegeta shuffled awkwardly but wasn't really sure as to why.

Kakarot got up from the chair and slapped Vegeta on the back and smiled. "So you ready to go?"

"Ye sure come on before it gets too late."

"Why not bring your pad and pencil's, you can draw me a picture of the waterfall." Kakarot laughed as he held out Vegeta's sketch pad to him.

"Why would you want a picture of that?" Vegeta didn't mean to make it sound like he was making fun of Kakarot for the request and half smiled to show he wasn't being funny.

"Well that way when you're off in your meetings and I feel lonely I can look at that and think of all the fun times we have had there." Vegeta didn't argue or say another word; he just picked up his pencils and headed for the door followed closely by a wide smiling Kakarot.

They landed on the soft grass and took a moment to take in the sight as the water plummeted off the cliff side and filled a crystal clear pool below, they both took a deep breath and smiled at each other. "It feels like ages since we've been here." Kakarot laughed as he took a seat under a tree just a few meters away from the lake. Vegeta didn't reply as he sat down; opened his pad and began to draw, Kakarot continued to talk knowing full well that Vegeta didn't really speak while he was drawing but that didn't really matter to much, he knew Vegeta was still listening and any point Vegeta thought about while he listened he would make a mental note of and make them once he was finished. The Pair sat beside each other for an hour as Vegeta drew and Kakarot spoke filling Vegeta in on all the things he had been getting up to while Vegeta was at his meetings.

"I sometimes wish we could go back to when we first met, when it was just you and me in my old house, making mash potato, fishing, play fighting all day out in the sun." Kakarot laughed but Vegeta could hear the sadness in it as well as the happiness of the memories. "It would be nice wouldn't it." Vegeta said softly breaking his silence as he added the finishing touches to the drawing.

"Oh is it done." Kakarot sat up happily; Vegeta handed the pad over and smirked when he saw how Kakarot's eyes sparkled with delight. "This is awesome." Kakarot tore his eyes away from the drawing and looked up at Vegeta. "Thanks."

"No problem, just don't go showing everyone, it's not the best skill to have when you're a Prince." Vegeta thought back to when his parent's would shout and scream when Vegeta used to spend his days drawing rather than fighting and reading hard political books, that's why now he doesn't show off his gift.

"I promise I'll keep it all to myself, I won't show anyone." Kakarot continued to stare at the drawing some more while he lent up next to Vegeta on the same tree.

"I guess it's too late to go for a swim now, pity." Vegeta said quietly as he skimmed a stone across the lake.

"It's getting cold to and Nappa would kill me if you were ill for your birthday party." Kakarot laughed and brought his knees up to his chest and swallowed hard, "So who you taking to the party?" Kakarot managed to say without his voice shaking.

"At any event I'm forced to attend I spend most of my time with you, what makes you think this will be any different." Vegeta skimmed another stone and inwardly congratulated himself for breaking his old record of 9 hops with his new record of 13.

"I just thought cause it was your birthday you might be taking a date or something. I didn't know if the King had picked one out for you." Kakarot stood up and took a skimming stone from Vegeta's pile and threw it across the lack only managing 4 hops.

"Please, my Father isn't that stupid to think he could force me to go with someone not of my choosing." Vegeta laughed at the impossible thought.

"Well I don't know how it would all works; I thought he might have at least suggested someone."

"Why the sudden interest Kakarot, you have never asked me before." Vegeta asked eyeing his friend suspiciously.

"No reason, I was just wondering." Kakarot tried to laugh and hide his blushed cheeks but Vegeta could see right through him.

"Kakarot speak what's on your mind." Vegeta demanded as he turned to face his friends arms folded across his chest.

"It's just… It's nothing, forget I said anything." Kakarot smiled and turned his head towards the tree they had earlier sat under trying not to make eye contact with Vegeta.

"Kakarot look at me." Vegeta demanded but Kakarot refused to comply. "Kakarot!" Vegeta again demanded but again Kakarot refused to look at him. "Fine, if you don't want to tell me that's your business." Vegeta snapped, he felt a little hurt by Kakarot's refusal to look at him, since they were kids they told each other everything, even if it was just something small or something huge. "I thought we could talk to each other about our problems. I guess I was wrong." Vegeta huffed and walked over to the tree to pick up his things.

Vegeta picked up his sketched pad and pencils and turned to give Kakarot one fine chance to talk before he flew off to the castle. Vegeta stood frozen for a few seconds waiting for Kakarot to do at least something. "Fine, I'm going back alone." Vegeta turned and readied himself to fly off when he felt himself being pushed sideways and forced up against the tree.

"Kakarot, what do you think you're doing!" Vegeta barked as he looked to see his friend standing in front of him holding his arms up against the tree. Vegeta's heart raced at the close proximity of the pair but refused to show any reaction.

"I wish I could tell you, I really do wish I could." Kakarot whispered as he looked at the ground still holding Vegeta up against the tree.

"Why can't you tell me, you have told me everything before, what's changed now?"

"You will hate me if I told you, and I can't… I can't lose you." Vegeta could hear how hard Kakarot was trying to fight back tears.

"Kakarot listen, you are my best friend how could I bring myself to hate you, so tell me."

"It's because I've betrayed out friendship and if I tell you; you will defiantly hate me." Kakarot gave up fighting and let the tears roll freely.

"Kakarot just tell me, I'm not playing games now, don't make me have to order you." Vegeta growled he needed to know now, out of everyone on the planet he would have never thought Kakarot was capable of betraying their friendship so he needed to know. Vegeta managed to fight against Kakarot and free one of his arms. Using his now free hand he grabbed onto Kakarot's chin and forced him to raise his head. "Tell me now Kakarot!" Vegeta yelled.

Kakarot's tears has stopped and he took a deep breath, it was now or never, he knew Vegeta wouldn't just forget this conversation and wouldn't let either one of them leave until he had his answers. "Vegeta, you are my best friend, when I look back at some of the happiest moments of my life you have been there right by my side, you have helped me through thick and thin and stood by me. I would give my life for you if it meant you could live a happy and long life. I don't remember when it happened but I found myself more and more protective of you, longing for the time we could spend together and just be ourselves." Kakarot moved his free hand up and cupped Vegeta's cheek gently rubbing it with his thumb and slowly closed the gap between the pair. Vegeta was in a state of shock, he was focused so hard on making sure Kakarot didn't notice how quickly his heart was pounding he never really noticed the close in distance until it was too late. "I love you Vegeta." Kakarot whispered before he gently pressed his lips against Vegeta's.


	3. Chapter 3

Vegeta stood wide eyed as he watched Kakarot kissing him; he was in so much shock he couldn't move. He felt the warmth of Kakarot's lips and surprisingly didn't hate it, this simple act was making him feel more safe then he had felt in a long time. He had kissed a female before, but somehow this was different, this single kiss had 1000 unspoken words and emotions attached to it where as his last kiss was empty and hollow. He wanted to feel more and taste more but just as Vegeta had decided he would return this kiss Kakarot broke the connection.

Kakarot smiled but tears started up again as they rolled down his cheeks and hit the ground. He slowly backed away from Vegeta and looked up at his friend. "I'm so sorry Vegeta." Kakarot smiled again sadly and flew off in the direction of the palace. Vegeta stood still for a while not really sure what had just happened. "What are you apologising for you idiot." Vegeta said out loud as he ran a finger over his lips.

Vegeta locked himself away in his room once he returned, he tried to find Kakarot first but no one had seem him, he wasn't in the arena and he wasn't in the mess hall. "Were the hell have you gone you fool." Vegeta huffed as he looked at the picture he had drew of Kakarot, he felt heaviness in his heart and he couldn't understand why. "Forget it." Vegeta let the paper he was holding fall to the floor as he headed off to his bed for an early night.

' _Why did I allow that fool to do such a thing to me?'_ Vegeta asked himself as he lay in bed staring up at the ceiling. _'Why wasn't I angry at what he did? Why was I sad to see him fly away from me?'_ Vegeta turned and looked over to his clock _'2.30AM already'_ He huffed and reached out for the framed photo next to his bed, it was of Kakarot, Nappa, Bardock and Himself when they went away on holiday to the royal costal home.

" _Hay Vegeta come look at this." A Young Kakarot laughed as he waved his friend over._

" _What is it Kakarot? What have you found?" Vegeta said curiously as he tried to look over his taller friends shoulder._

" _Look isn't this shell cool." Kakarot smiled as he handed Vegeta the star shaped shell._

" _I've never seen a star one before."_

" _Then it's settled you can keep it." Kakarot laughed as he grabbed onto Vegeta's hand and dragged him back to the house which backed onto the royal family's privet beach._

Vegeta opened his eyes from the memory and opened his bedside table draw; he fumbled in the draw for a while until he found it. "Why did I keep this?" Vegeta asked himself as he looked down at the star shaped shell he held in his hand. "I owned that beach, it was mine already. So why was I so happy when he gave this to me?" Vegeta lay back down and placed the photo and shell on his chest. "Why do I feel like I'm forgetting something?" He slowly closed his eyes and tried to think back to a distant and foggy part of his memory.

" _Hay Vegeta you awake?" Kakarot whispered as he slowly opened the Prince's bedroom door and tiptoed inside. "Vegeta?" he whispered again as he slowly made his way over to the Prince's bedside._

" _What is it Kakarot?" Vegeta huffed half asleep as he pulled the covers over his head tightly. "What time is it?"_

" _It's 3.30AM." Kakarot whispered_

" _Seriously?" Vegeta pulled his head from out of the covers and shot his friend a glare which would have frightened even the hardest of warriors but seemed to have no effect on Kakarot. "Why are you sneaking around at this time?"_

" _I can't sleep." Vegeta remembered this being sort of thing happening a lot when Kakarot first moved into the Palace, he found it hard to sleep in unfamiliar places and as this was their first night here at the Beach house I guess it would be no different._

 _Vegeta huffed and rolled his eyes. "Alright fine, I guess there is no other option." Vegeta yawned as he shuffled back in his bed and opened the covers inviting Kakarot to join him. "But only for tonight alright." Vegeta whispered as he watched his smiling friend jump into the space next to him._

" _Thanks Vegeta." Kakarot laughed as he lay down on the pillow next to Vegeta._

" _Seriously, what will you be like when you're older and have to fight on distant planets?" Vegeta laughed as he patted Kakarot on the head before lying down next to his friend._

" _Well you'll be there so I'll be alright." Kakarot laughed._

" _What if I'm on a different planet?" Vegeta quizzed._

" _That wouldn't happen, I will go where ever you go." Kakarot said seriously._

" _Don't be silly, if your ordered to go to a different planet you would have to go."_

" _No, I will follow you, even if it meant breaking the rules."_

" _Why would you do that?" Vegeta asked confused._

" _When we first met we said we would stay together so we wouldn't ever be lonely again. If you were sent to a different planet to me then you would be lonely again and I would be lonely to." Kakarot closed his eyes slowly as sleep crept up on the boy._

" _But we would see each other again you know." Vegeta laughed._

" _But what if we didn't, I want to stay by your side forever, I will always have your back Vegeta so as long as I'm by your side nothing bad will ever happen to you I promi..." Kakarot didn't have chance to finish his sentence before sleep took hold on his completely._

 _Vegeta remained awake for a few more minutes as he just watched his friend sleeping in amazement, for the first time ever Vegeta has seen a determination in him which he had never seen before and he knew in his soul Kakarot wasn't joking or playing around, he would follow Vegeta to the ends of the universe just to stay by his side, even if it meant breaking the rules and disobeying orders. Vegeta smiled as he slowly grabbed his sleeping friend's hand and held it gently. "I will always have your back to, never leave my side Kakarot."_

Vegeta's eyes snapped open forcibly removing him from his dreams of the past. He sat up slowly and brought his knees up to his chest. "You left my side." Vegeta whispered as he looked over to the picture and shell again. "Prince Vegeta, Prince Vegeta sir." A woman's voice came through the intercom startling Vegeta a little.

"What is it?" Vegeta huffed as he pushed his intercom button and placed his head on the cool wall.

"I beg your pardon sir, I have your breakfast for you."

"I didn't order any breakfast."

"Sir your Father the King asked me to bring this to you."

"Fine just bring it in." Vegeta huffed again as he walked out to greet the maid who was standing in his living room waiting for him by the time he arrived. "Just put it down over there." Vegeta said pointing at the coffee table.

"Yes Sir." She placed the tray down and bowed. "Is there anything else my lord?"

"No that will be all." The maid bowed again then turned to leave.

"Wait." Vegeta shouted before she reached the main door.

"Yes Sir."

"Have you seen Kakarot this morning?" He asked not looking back.

"No sir not this morning, but I did over heard a guard mention he only returned to the palace in the early hours of the morning."

"That will be all." Vegeta waved signalling her to leave. He sat down on his sofa and looked at the meal before him. He slowly began to eat but all the while wondering to himself where in the world Kakarot could have run off to.

The morning dragged as Vegeta showered and dressed in his royal attire for the upcoming party. He seriously didn't want to go but he thought it would be the best place to run into Kakarot so he could scold him for running away from him last night by the waterfall.

Kakarot lay on his sofa and looked out of the window. He hadn't moved for hours and had no intentions to either. For the first time after he kissed Vegeta his mind was empty and calm and he feared if he moved his mind would flood of thoughts of how much Vegeta must hate him now. He didn't want Vegeta to hate him, the thought alone made his heart ache but how could Vegeta not hate him after what he did. Kakarot had known since a very early age how he felt towards Vegeta, Kakarot's unwavering loyalty wasn't just because Vegeta was his Prince, It was through Friendship and his love for the Prince that he would follow him to the end of time and follow any order given to him by the Prince.

Kakarot found the courage to move as he turned his head to see the time. "5.45PM Vegeta's Part will be starting soon. I should get ready…" Kakarot's thoughts came to an abrupt end. _'Does Vegeta even want me there?'_ Kakarot's mind raced again as he played through all the horrible worst case scenarios he could think of and eventually managed to convince himself he would not be welcome.

Vegeta sat on his thrown as the Kind gave out a long winded speech about how proud he was and how hard these past few years had been. Vegeta paid little to no attention as he sat scanning the crowd to see if he could catch site of Kakarot but to no prevail. The sound of everyone clapping brought Vegeta back to his senses when he realised the speech was over. "Where is Kakarot?" The King asked as he took his seat next to his son's, "It's unlike him to miss something this important. Is he sick?"

"How should I know, I haven't seen him all day." Vegeta growled.

"Did you two have a fight or something?" The King asked genuinely surprised.

"Ye something like that I guess." Vegeta whispered as he thought back to the kiss. He stood up slowly and moved towards the crowd, he knew he would be swarmed over by Females trying to get in his good books and well-wishers but he hoped it would distract him from the memory.

Kakarot sat up quickly as he heard a loud pounding at his door. He slowly and quietly walked over to the door to check the peep whole. _'If it's Vegeta I'll just escape through the window.'_ He said formulating the plan in his head as he brought his eye closer to the whole.

"Hi Nappa." Kakarot whispered as he opened the door to his angry looking mentor and friend.

"Why the hell are you still here!"

"Well I didn't think Vegeta would want me at the party after…"Kakarot looked down at the floor.

"What happened? You pair are the best of friends and I have never seen you get into an argument or fight." Nappa placed a hand on Kakarot's shoulder and squeezed it lightly.

"I did something and I don't think he is ever going to forgive me." Kakarot could feel tears welling up but refused to let them fall.

"Look I don't know what you think you've done but I don't think its as bad as you think it is. Vegeta is sat at his own party looking even more miserable then normal, and do you know why that is?" Kakarot couldn't answer so just shook his head. "It's because his best friend stood him up… On his own birthday no less. Kakarot I will be completely honest with you, you are Vegeta's only friend in this whole wide world, without you he will go back to being a lonely unhappy child. Vegeta couldn't hate you." Nappa didn't say anymore and just stepped inside Kakarot's room and closed the door behind him.

"Sire let me get you another drink." A slender, blond haired woman said as she fussed over the Prince, trying her hardest to win his affection.

"No thank you, I'm fine for the moment." Vegeta said not really paying much attention to her.

"Oh please your highness, it would be my pleasure." She smiled again but soon stopped when she noticed the look Vegeta was giving her.

"I said no." The woman didn't stick around very long after that and left to find someone else to fuss over. _'Were the hell are you Kakarot, do you really think I don't want you to show up at my party.'_

"Oh my god have you seen him?" Vegeta looked around and noticed the room had gone very quiet save the people whispering and pointing over to the main entrance way.

"He looks amazing; I didn't know Kakarot could look so good." This sentence stuck out to Vegeta, at the mere mention of Kakarot's name he jumped up from his seat and looked around. Vegeta's heart started pounding when he saw Kakarot, instead of wearing the normal body armour every other Sayian was wearing Kakarot had come dressed in a black and red suit, black shoes, trousers, jacket and tie with a red shirt and handkerchief sticking out of the jacket pocket. Vegeta couldn't bring himself to look away, even when he felt his cheeks redden he couldn't. It felt like an eternity since he last saw Kakarot even though in reality it had been less than 24 hours.

The kiss flashed in Vegeta's mind and the softly spoken words of love rang in his ear's, he needed this to stop. Vegeta made his move; he managed to dodge in between the party goers with ease as he made a b-line for Kakarot. "Come with me!" Vegeta demanded as he grabbed Kakarot's wrist and pulled him out of the hall, down the corridor and out onto a secluded balcony. Kakarot stumbled as Vegeta threw him outside first before shutting the door behind them. "Look Vegeta I know you're angry but I just…" Kakarot tried to explained but Vegeta raised a finger silently telling him to be quiet.

"Were the hell have you been!" Vegeta demanded.

"I didn't think you would want me to come so I was planning on staying away, but then Nappa came and talked me into coming, he even picked this out for me to wear." Kakarot half laughed as he tugged on his suit jacket collar.

"You left my side! You promised you wouldn't do that!" Vegeta yelled not caring about the suit or the party.

Kakarot was taken aback by this and staggered backwards a little. He was expecting Vegeta to rip him apart for kissing him, not for this. "I just thought after what I did you wouldn't want to see me." Kakarot answered honestly.

"Did I tell you I didn't want to see you? Did I send you away?" Vegeta demanded answers.

"No you didn't but I didn't want you to be uncomfortable around me. I meant every word I said under that tree Vegeta, even I'm scared by it so god knows how you felt and still feel."

"Then instead of disappearing why didn't you just ask me!" Kakarot remained silent, he didn't have an answer, he knew Vegeta had a point but he was so scared Vegeta would tell him to his face that he hated him that he decided to run away instead. "So ask me you idiot."

Kakarot took a deep breath and closed his eyes. "Do you hate me?" He asked in a whisper.

"Don't ask such stupid questions you idiot." Vegeta huffed as he crossed his arms.

"Vegeta please yes or no."

"Of course I don't you idiot. If I did I would tell you personally." As soon as the words left his mouth he felt a huge force run clash into him. Kakarot had thrown his arms around Vegeta and refused to let go, he rested his head on Vegeta's shoulder and squeezed his friend tightly.

"Even though I forced you into that kiss and told you I love you, you don't hate me?" Kakarot whispered tightening his hold on Vegeta.

"As I said, no I don't hate you; and if you really did do something I didn't like… I would just kick your arse." Vegeta said blushing slightly. Kakarot slowly picked his head up and looked at Vegeta shocked by his last statement.

"So…If I tried to do it again… What would you do?" Kakarot asked with a loud gulp.

"Don't…don't ask such stupid questions Kakarot."

"Vegeta, yes or no, can I… Can I kiss you?" Vegeta didn't know what to do or say, he was out of his depth and completely out of his comfort zone.

"I have to head back." Was the best Vegeta could come up with as he tried to fight to free himself from Kakarot's embrace.

"Vegeta please, Yes or no?" Kakarot begged as he fought to keep his hold on the Prince.

"As I said I have to get back before my Father…" Vegeta's sentence was cut short when he felt his back being pressed up against the door and with Kakarot standing in front of him, his exit's where blocked.

"Please don't play me Vegeta. I told you, I meant it when I said I loved you, I know it's frowned upon in our race but I can't help it. Ever since I gave you that star shaped shell all those years ago, I knew I would love you and be by your side forever. So please don't say things like you did just to string me along." Kakarot looked at Vegeta dead in the eyes but kept his hold, they didn't blink for a while, as they just continued to look at each other not saying a word. Vegeta felt as Kakarot started loosening his grip on him, Kakarot had waited long enough for an answer and was now taking Vegeta's silence as a no. _'He will leave again if I don't say anything!'_ Vegeta yelled to himself and just as he felt Kakarot's arm let go of him completely…

"Yes." Vegeta Whispered. Kakarot froze as he tried to process what he just heard.

"Ve… Vegeta, do you really mean…" Kakarot stuttered.

"I said yes didn't I." Vegeta looked away again trying to hide his slowly blushing cheeks.

"Vegeta" Kakarot managed to barely whisper. "My heart is beating so fast I think it's going to explode." He laughed and looked around quickly to see if anyone was watching, then turned his attention back to a now red faced Vegeta. Kakarot gulped loudly, he had never seen his Prince embarrassed before and it made Kakarot want to see more of these new none before seen expressions. Kakarot slowly brought his hand up to Vegeta's cheek and could feel the heat coming from them through his glove. He smiled to himself as he brought himself closer to Vegeta. "Happy Birthday" Kakarot whispered before be brought their lips crashing together.

The kiss was heavy, hot and passionate, and this time Vegeta let instinct take over as he wound his arms around Kakarot's neck pulling him in closer, Kakarot responded by winding his arms around Vegeta's waist and pushed his lips harder into Vegeta's making sure every emotion was passed over. He wanted Vegeta to remember this, and he wanted Vegeta to know just how serious he was about his confession of love. The pair drank each other with a passion and fury they thought only possible while fighting, neither could breathe but the lack of oxygen and light headedness was a small price to pay for this bliss. "Prince Vegeta!" A woman's voice rang through the hall. Vegeta snapped his eyes open and tried to break the kiss. "Kakarot stop… Someone is coming." He gasped as he tried to push the taller Sayian back but with no successes.

Kakarot didn't say a word; he just unwound his arms from around Vegeta's waist and placed them on the door either side of Vegeta's head blocking him in and pushing the door closed. "Kakarot what do you think." Vegeta was cut short by Kakarot's lips crashing against his again, Vegeta wanted to fight, every fibre of his being was telling him to stop this, if someone saw the two, the scandal it would cause would be devastating, but even though Vegeta knew how dangerous this was he couldn't find the strength to push Kakarot away.

"It's alright; they won't get past the door." Kakarot whispered into Vegeta's ear as they heard the woman's footsteps grow closer and closer until they stopped at the opposite side of the door Kakarot had Vegeta pinned against. Kakarot noticed how stiff Vegeta had become and for the first time saw a hint of fear in his eyes, Vegeta almost gasped out loud when he heard the handle to the door turn but before any noise could escape Kakarot again kissed the Prince silencing him.

"Locked" The maid huffed as she tried the door again. "The King is going to have my head if I don't hurry back with the Prince." The maid said as she ran off down the hall. Kakarot broke the kiss when he heard her footsteps disappear into the distance and rested his forehead on Vegeta's, they didn't move or say a word; they just breathed heavily and enjoyed the closeness. "Hay Vegeta." Kakarot whispered once he caught his breath back.

"What Kakarot."

"I hope you liked your birthday present." Kakarot smiled when he noticed the red flush spread over Vegeta's cheeks again. "I love that look. I want to be the only person to ever see it." He said gently brushing his fingers over Vegeta's cheek. Vegeta smacked Kakarot's hand away and pushed the taller Sayian back. "What were you playing at?" Vegeta snapped once his mind had calmed and he realised how close they were to getting court.

"Sorry Vegeta, I just got carried away, plus it was your birthday present so I didn't want to cut it short." Kakarot laughed as he scratched the back of his head and smiled.

"Well next time I tell you to stop you had better stop." Vegeta demanded as he poked Kakarot in the chest to make sure he understood.

"So you're saying there can be a next time." Kakarot smiled happily as he jumped at Vegeta hugging him closely. Vegeta stood with his arms at his side not really sure what to do. "Vegeta I've never been so happy in my life." Kakarot smiled and he squeezed a little tighter. Vegeta didn't know what to say; he was too busy thinking to himself to even hear what Kakarot was telling him. _'Next time… why did I say next time? I didn't hate the kiss but I'm a Prince… What would happen if someone saw us or found out… I can't possibly have a relationship with Kakarot, and even if we did it's not like I can openly announce him as my mate… but even so why is it I feel so… happy?'_

"Well I guess we should get back to the party." Kakarot laughed bringing Vegeta out of his thought. "You can't really miss your own birthday party now can you?" Kakarot laughed as he slowly opened the door and checked to make sure the coast was clear.


	4. Chapter 4

They made their way back to the hall in silence, Vegeta thought as he walked and Kakarot couldn't wipe the smile off his face clearly overjoyed and beyond happy. "Wait." Kakarot suddenly said before Vegeta had chance to open the main entrance to the hall.

"What is it Kakarot?" Vegeta asked puzzled and slightly annoyed at being brought out from his thoughts.

"Where do we go from here?" Kakarot asked seriously.

"What do you mean?"

"Well us… What do we do now?" Vegeta remained silent for a while as he thought it over in his head.

"Well for the time being we act as we always have." Vegeta saw the hurt expression run over Kakarot's face and huffed. "But once the party is over come to my room and we can discuss that in privet where no one can hear us."

"Alright then, that fair." Kakarot smiled as he opened the doors and let Vegeta lead the way.

The rest of the evening went without a hitch, at first every time Kakarot made eye contact with Vegeta he would smile widely and cause Vegeta to blush slightly but after a while the pair settled back into their normal routine before the kiss and acted like the best friends they had been for years. "Well it's nice to see you two back on talking terms." Nappa laughed as he took a seat at their table.

"Ye well we just had a bit of miss-understanding but it's all sorted now." Kakarot laughed as he tapped Vegeta on the back.

"Oh what was this miss-understanding?" Nappa asked curiously.

"It doesn't matter now it's all in the past, besides you know how Kakarot is, he takes everything to heart." Vegeta laughed as he saw his friend's mouth drop open.

"Well you do have a point there; Kakarot does take a lot to heart." Nappa also laughed.

"I do not; you guys are just being mean now." Kakarot tried to act like he was offended but they could see through him like he was clear glass.

"So how are you finding the party?" Nappa asked as he sipped on his pint

"It has been… interesting." Vegeta laughed as he finished his 15th pint of the night.

"It's been awesome." Kakarot drunkenly laughed as he waved for a maid to bring 3 more drinks to the table. "Thanks." Kakarot laughed as the maid placed the drinks down and blushed when she noticed a very attractive Kakarot was smiling up from his seat at her.

"Your welcome sir." She giggled and smiled back.

"Oh are you alright, your face has gone all red." Kakarot asked as he noticed the change in her colour.

"Yes sir I'm fine… just warm." She laughed trying to portend it was the heat rather than her blushing to blame for the redness. Nappa looked over to the blushing maid and smiled at the naive Kakarot, whereas Vegeta was shooting her a look at pure hatred.

"Oh well that's good, wouldn't want you to get ill." Kakarot laughed unaware of the glares he was now receiving from Vegeta.

"Well thank you for your concern sir, I think I'll just go stand outside for a while just to cool down." She smiled sweetly and took a few steps away from the table. Vegeta smiled inwardly believing the evil, flirtatious women had left; but his smile was soon swiped away as she turned around and faced Kakarot again. "Would you like to join me sir?" She half shouted at him. Kakarot and Vegeta both choked on their drinks at the sudden shock of the question, Nappa couldn't stop laughing.

"I'm sure he would love to." Nappa laughed unware at the trouble he was causing between the pair in front of him.

"Oh… no I... I just…" Kakarot sputtered in between coughs.

"What's the matter Kakarot, you were flirting fluently just a moment ago." Nappa kept laughing.

"Nooooooo. I wasn't flirting, her face went red and I just didn't want her to be ill that's all. I wasn't…" Kakarot looked over to Vegeta to ask his opinion but the look on his face said it all, Kakarot knew he was in serious trouble after the party. Vegeta downed his new pint in a few gulps and wiped his mouth on his sleeve. He slammed his hands on the table and stood up on shaky legs.

"Vegeta?" Kakarot whispered to scared to speak any louder.

"Well I think I'm done for the night." Vegeta said plainly as he stood to leave. "Enjoy your flirting Kakarot." He shot back to Kakarot, his words were dry and emotionless but Kakarot knew better.

"Vegeta wait up a second let me…" He tried to stand up and follow but managed to trip up on his own feet and land on the floor in a heap.

"Oh sir let me help you." The maid said as she rushed to Kakarot's side and tried to help him to his feet. Vegeta turned to look to see if Kakarot was following him when he reached the door, but only saw Kakarot with his arm drunkenly slumped over the maid's shoulders. His blood boiled as rage and anger filled his every cell. "Dame you Kakarot!" He cursed as he stormed out of the hall and up to the safety of his room.

 _Knock Knock_

Vegeta looked over to the door from his seat on the sofa but refused to move.

 _Knock knock_

"Vegeta, come on. I know you're in there." Kakarot said sleepily as he knocked again. "I'll knock the door all night if I have to." He sang as he repeatedly started knocking on the wooden door.

 _Knock… knock… knock… Knock… knock… knock… Knock… knock… knock… Knock… knock… knock… Knock… knock… knock… Knock… knock… knock… Knock… knock… knock… Knock… knock… knock… Knock… knock… knock… Knock… knock… knock… Knock… knock… knock… Knock… knock… knock…_

"STOP THAT!" Vegeta yelled as he threw his door open and slapped Kakarot's hand down.

"See I knew you were in there." Kakarot laughed as he smiled lovingly at Vegeta.

"This is my room; I can be in here whenever I want to be. The main question is, what are _you_ doing here?" Vegeta spat as his anger built back up again.

"Well you left so quickly I didn't get chance to explain anything."

"You don't need to explain anything, your flirting was pretty clear." Vegeta hissed as he stormed back into his room and sat back down in his original place. Kakarot let himself in and shut the door behind him, gulping loudly he slowly walked over to the sofa and took a seat next to Vegeta, who quickly shuffled over so there was a space left between the pair.

"I honestly wasn't flirting Vegeta, I'm being serious I wasn't." Kakarot pleaded as he closed the gap between the two and tried to hold onto Vegeta's hand.

"It sure didn't look that way from where I was sitting, even Nappa clued onto it."

"I said thanks because she brought us our drinks, and I only wanted to make sure she wasn't ill so she wouldn't pass it onto you." Kakarot insisted.

"What..?" Vegeta asked confused.

"I wanted to make sure she wasn't ill because if she was I didn't want you to catch anything." Kakarot laughed.

"You're being serious." Vegeta asked plainly.

"Yes, so you see I wasn't flirting, I was trying to look out for you, I don't want to getting ill or anything." Kakarot laughed. "So you didn't need to get jealous."

"I wasn't jealous!" Vegeta snapped.

"Then why did you storm off?" Kakarot asked knowingly.

"It was my party; I could leave at any time I wanted!"

"Say what you want but how long have we been at each other's sides. Like it or not I know you better than anyone, just like you know me." Kakarot moved his arm and draped it over Vegeta's shoulders, bringing him in for a half hug. "It might be silly but I was so happy to see you get jealous over me." Vegeta huffed but didn't fight to free himself from the embrace.

"Let's just get something straight, I wasn't jealous… But if I had of been why would you be glad for that?" Vegeta asked curiously.

"To think a Prince could get jealous over someone like me must mean he really must like me." Kakarot laughed as he tightened his grip on Vegeta's shoulder hugging him a little tighter.

The pair sat in silence just cuddled up on the sofa for a while not really saying a word and just enjoying each other's company. "I do like you Kakarot, more than anyone else." Vegeta whispered as he moved his arm up and placed it on Kakarot's shoulder who's expression was one of shock and disbelief. "I might never be able to say that without a few drinks but I… I just wanted you to know… but I just don't know what to do. All night I've been thinking about this, even if we did become a pair how long could it last, I couldn't openly announce to the planet I had taken a male as my other half, I would have to eventually mate with a female and produce a successor, every part of my Royal lineage is telling me to go no further with this, to tell you to stop your feelings and lead a normal life…" Vegeta sat up and looked away from Kakarot. "But I don't want to." Vegeta sighed "I want to be a pair with you, even if I can only say these things when I'm drunk I know I will still feel the same way once I'm sober."

"Vegeta." Kakarot whispered as he put his hand on Vegeta's cheek and forced him to face him. "I know how you are, I know you may never admit those things, but the fact you had the strength to admit them now, it means so much to me… I don't know what to do I'm so happy." Kakarot laughed but was cut short as Vegeta closed the gap between the pair and kissed him.

"Are you alright?" Kakarot asked softly as he nipped at the soft skin on Vegeta's neck.

"No, I'm far from alright idiot." Vegeta huffed as he managed to catch his breath back.

"You don't have to be so mean all the time you know." Kakarot laughed as he unclipped Vegeta's body armour plate and tossed it over the other side of the room.

"Well someone has to keep you in your place." Vegeta laughed back.

"Oh and where exactly is my place?"

"Right next to me." Vegeta said seriously looking down at Kakarot who started tearing up again.

"I'll never leave you, even if you told me to." Kakarot cupped Vegeta's face in his hands and kissed him hard and passionately.

Their hands wondered all over each other's bodies and traced each and every muscle, the actions where never embarrassing and they found themselves wanting to explore more and more of each other. The passionate frenzy of kissing and touching had taken complete control allowing primal instinct to take over totally, both lost in each other till the early hours of the morning.

Vegeta woke with a fuzzy head as he felt warmer than normal under his sheets. He slowly opened his eyes and found himself face to face with a sleeping Kakarot. Vegeta was a little confused at first but the memories of the night before slowly crept back into his mind. Vegeta could feel his heart beat quicken as he started to panic. _"What the hell have I done? I can't do this I'm a Prince. I'm the future King. What if someone found out?"_ As if on que Kakarot tightened his hold on his Prince and brought him in tighter to his chest slowly hugging all of Vegeta's worries away.

"What's the matter?" Kakarot asked sleepily but refused to open his eyes.

"Nothing." Vegeta huffed as he relaxed again and closed his eyes trying to get some more sleep.

"Come on, I felt how quickly your heart beat changed when you noticed I was lying next to you."

"Just go back to sleep Kakarot alright, Let me deal with my own thought's."

"Alright, but I'm here you know that." Kakarot placed a kiss on the top of Vegeta's head.

"I'm fine, you wouldn't understand anyway." Vegeta huffed but hid his face in Kakarot's chest.

"Is it because of who we are?" Kakarot held Vegeta tightly again. "You're the future Prince of this planet and I'm just a nobody in comparison, on top of that we are both men from the universes strongest warrior race."

"Something like that." Vegeta stopped hiding and rolled onto his back covering his face with his arm. Kakarot propped himself up on his elbow and looked over to his Prince. "I love you Vegeta, you will never understand how happy I am just being here with you know… but if being with me will cause you to many problems; then I won't blame you if you want to call this quits." Kakarot sighed sadly.

"So even though you say you love me, you would leave me just like that." Vegeta asked slightly annoyed.

"You make it sound so easy, it would destroy me if I had to give up on my feelings for you Vegeta, but I know you have more to lose then I do, you are the future king, someone admired by all, and people expect great things from you, this is your life and I understand that. That's why I would let you go if there ever came a time where you would have to choose between me or your royal title." Kakarot rolled onto his back and looked up at the ceiling deep in thought. "I love you so much, but I don't want to ever be the cause of any disruptions or embarrassment to you or your family." Vegeta didn't say anything, he just listened to Kakarot's words and was oddly moved by them, he lay down his arm which was covering his face and held onto Kakarot's hand, they didn't move or say a word to each other after that. They just lay in bed, holding hands enjoying their time together for neither of them know how long this whole thing could last.

"I'm hungry." Vegeta laughed as he broke the hour long silence.

"Ye me to I'm starved." Kakarot sat up and stretched but refused to let go of Vegeta's hand. "I think I'm gonna have pancakes today."

"Didn't you have pancakes yesterday?" Vegeta mockingly teased.

"Ye but they were super delicious and it would be the best thing to soak up all that alcohol I drank yesterday." Kakarot smiled at the memory and rubbed his stomach. "I'm gonna run down to the kitchen and get some, you coming?"

"Why are you going to get then when I can have them brought up here to us, after everything I drank and all _you_ _did_ to me last night I don't think I'll be able to move very far." Vegeta huffed and shot Kakarot a glare as he felt his hips hurting in ways he never thought possible. Kakarot could only blush and apologise. "So I think today I shall have as my 'lazy day' as Nappa keeps telling me to take one once in a while."

Vegeta used his scouter and ordered food to be delivered to his room and left in the living room, he gave strict instructions not to be disturbed unless it was a life or death situation or if it was to bring food he had ordered. "It must be amazing being a Prince." Kakarot laughed as he eyed the mountain of food which was waiting for them in the living room as ordered, Vegeta hobbled over to his usual seat on the sofa and sat down with a huff. "Yes it has it's perks." He agreed as he reached over and grabbed a stack of pancakes before Kakarot got his hands on them. "Thank you for the food." Kakarot sang as he dove in shovelling stack after stack in his mouth.

"Hay Vegeta?" Kakarot said softly as he loved over his tower of pancakes to see him staring out of the window sipping on a cup of coffee. Vegeta didn't reply he just looked over to Kakarot and waited for him to continue. "I'm… I'm sorry if I hurt you last night, it really wasn't my intention to go at it so rough…" Kakarot was cut short by hand latching around his mouth.

"Kakarot you have no tact at all." Vegeta huffed full of embarrassment.

"I just wanted to say sorry, my intention wasn't to hurt you or anything, I was sure I had prepared you prop…"

"SHUT UP!" Vegeta screamed as he punched Kakarot over the back of the head. "I'm going to take a bath, you finish eating." Vegeta turned quickly and stormed off before disappearing into the bathroom; Kakarot sat on the floor rubbing his sore head _'what was that all about, I only wanted to say sorry.'_ Kakarot thought to himself as he turned his attention back to the mountain of pancakes. _'He didn't have to hit me life that *sigh* why did I have to full in love with the planets most aggressive guy.'_ Something inside Kakarot clicked. _'He was embarrassed; he is the toughest most pride filled person I know and last night… he was on bottom… oh god have I hurt his pride.'_

Vegeta felt the pain in his hips melt away as he slipped under the water of the huge bath, he continued to slide under the water until he was completely submerged in the warm blue water, he felt all his worried and troubles lift while he was under their, if he never had to breathe again he would of gladly lived under the water just to escape the word. "VEGETA! I'M SO SORRY! DON'T HATE ME!" Vegeta snapped open his eyes and sat up quickly to see what all the noise was about.

"KAKAROT! What in heaves name are you doing?" Vegeta barked but was left speechless when Kakarot jumped at him fully clothed and landed in the bath in front of his naked form.

"Please don't hate me! I didn't mean to I promise, It wasn't my intention at all." Kakarot fussed as he hugged and clung to Vegeta tightly.

"Kakarot what are you on about? Get off me already you idiot." Vegeta managed to push Kakarot back forcing him to land on his back in the water. "Now explain yourself at once."

"I didn't mean to dent your pride, I know being on the bottom mustn't have been what you imagined but I swear I didn't …" Kakarot didn't get chance to finish his sentence, last thing he remembered was a large amount of pain his in face then darkness.


	5. Chapter 5

*Knock Knock* "Hay Vegeta, you in?" Kakarot laughed as he opened the door and let himself in and check every room. "Brilliant, looks like he isn't back yet." Kakarot grinned as he lay down a large bag on the sofa and set to work.

"God that was horrible." Vegeta moaned as he stretched the stiffness from his back. "When I become King the first thing I'm going to do is make it so sitting in the same meeting for more than 8 hours is a crime." Vegeta couldn't help but laugh at how it would actually be possible to pass it as a law once he is the King. "Though I have to admit I did learn a lot of that meeting though I couldn't quite shake the feeling I'm forgetting something. Oh well maybe Kakarot will know, he is bound to be waiting for me." Vegeta smiled again as he reached his door and let himself in. "Hi honey I'm home." Vegeta laughed once the door was firmly shut behind him and he knew no one other than Kakarot could hear him.

"Vegeta, welcome back; how was your meeting?" Kakarot smiled as he brought a tray into the living room covered with coffee and cakes.

"Horrible, 8 hours nonstop; if it hadn't been as important as it was I would have left 6 hours ago." Vegeta laughed as he removed his chest armour and sat down on the sofa. Kakarot walked behind him and placed his large hands on Vegeta's shoulders and gently started to massage them.

"Are you all done for the day or do you have any more meetings later tonight?" Kakarot asked.

"Na I'm all done and some good new I'm sure you're going to love." Vegeta smiled as he looked up

"Oh and what's that?"

"I have to run a small task tomorrow morning but after that I have the rest of the day off." Vegeta smiled.

"Seriously, that's great; you haven't had a day off in years." Kakarot laughed as he stopped massaging.

"Oi." Vegeta huffed as he looked back up at Kakarot frowning.

"What I'll do the rest later." Kakarot laughed.

"That's not what I'm angry about. I've been here for ages and you haven't kissed me once yet." Vegeta laughed as he reached his arms up and pulled Kakarot down to him. "That's better." He laughed as he let Kakarot go and started his attack on the coffee and cakes.

It took a long time for their relationship to get like this, a few years of hard work, blood; sweat and tears but it had really paid off. Vegeta was a totally different person when he was alone with Kakarot behind the safety of his bedroom door; he softened up and even started asking and sometimes demanding physical contact like kisses or holding hands. The moment he left the room though he would jump back flawlessly into his normal 'Bad Boy' attitude, but Kakarot didn't mind, he was just happy knowing he saw a side of Vegeta that no one else, not even Nappa had ever seen.

"So how's your day been? You been up to anything interesting while I've been in my meeting?" Vegeta asked as he sat back in his seat and read the headlines of the planet wide electronic paper.

"No not really, we have a few new recruits trying for the royal guard, so I've spent most of my day sparing with them seeing if they have what it takes." Kakarot laughed as he handed over the new recruit's files for Vegeta to have a look at.

"How are you finding your new role Mr. Lieutenant of the royal guard?" Vegeta laughed as he put his paper down and thumbed through the files scanning them over quickly.

"Well I'm enjoying it, all I do is test out new recruits, it's not like I'm a Captain or a Major so I don't really make any huge decisions." Kakarot laughed.

"Don't be stupid, you have the say on who can or can't join the Royal Guards, the life of myself and my family rest in the hands of the people you choose so you make the biggest decisions out of the lot of them." Vegeta spoke sternly making sure Kakarot never again thought his job was small. "You agreed on being my personal bodyguard when you were 13, you have been preparing yourself for this role for years, learning from Nappa, all to ready you for this position."

"I know your right, but sometimes it's a scary thought knowing the final chose is mine alone, sometimes I wish Nappa was still there to check my final decisions sometimes. But on the other hand I'm glad I can pick who it is that gets close to you and the rest of your family." Kakarot smiled and moved seat so he could sit next to Vegeta, "so what do you think?" Kakarot asked as Vegeta put the files down on the table and picked up his coffee.

"Are they your final choses?"

"No I've not made any yet though I think there are 5 I will accept, but the other 2 I think need just a little more training before I can let them in." Kakarot flicked through the files again and passed Vegeta the 2 he was considering not allowing to join this time.

"Why do you say that, their profiles look very good?" Vegeta asked a little puzzled.

"Well I thought the same when I read it to, but once I got them in the arena they were knocked down easier then I had expected, they may be the toughest in there respected villages but this is the Capital, I may recommend they do 1 more year hard training and if they meet my expectations then they can join, if not I will give them Jarl protection duties."

"Well it looks like I picked right in asking you to be my personal body guard them, you are suited to having all these bodies under you."

"But I'm only interested in having one body under me." Kakarot laughed as he grabbed onto Vegeta and sat him on his lap so he was straddling Kakarot.

"Well technically you're under me now." Vegeta laughed.

"Well we can certainly change that later." Kakarot grinned. "So no more talk about work, we have something very special to celebrate tonight."

"Oh really and what would that be?" Vegeta laughed as Kakarot pulled at his spandex top.

"Seriously you don't remember." Kakarot sighed as he stopped his assault and looked at Vegeta sadly. Vegeta blinked a few times and tried to extra quickly remember what today was.

"Well it's neither of our birthdays…" Vegeta half smiled as he felt cold sweats running down his back. "I'm… I'm sorry."

"It doesn't matter." Kakarot huffed as he sat back in his seat and let his hold on Vegeta go.

"Oh come on Kakarot, don't be like that, I said I was sorry." Vegeta pouted

"It's alright, I just thought you would remember our anniversary by now that's all. You forget every year so I don't know why I thought this year would be different." Kakarot closed his eyes and huffed; he felt Vegeta get off his lap and heard him walk away. _'I really don't know why I expect him to remember, I'm the one who gets hurt when he forgets.'_

"Oi" Vegeta laughed as he returned and sat back on Kakarot's lap. "Open your eyes idiot." Kakarot did as he was told and almost died when he came face to face with a small present in Vegeta's hands. "Did you really think I would forget?" Vegeta laughed _'Thank GOD I brought this a few months ago, I knew it was soon but I didn't think it was today! I'm gonna have to put this down in my scouter.'_ Vegeta thought as he saw how happy Kakarot was now.

"I seriously thought you forgot again." Kakarot laughed.

"Of course not" Vegeta lied "I've been thinking about what to get you for ages." Kakarot accepted the present smiling widely.

"Do you like it?" Vegeta asked worried as he saw Kakarot hadn't moved or spoken since opening the box. "If you don't like it you can just say." Vegeta huffed.

"I love it." Kakarot whispered as he pulled out the silver titanium ring out of the box.

"Thank God, I was worried then. I learnt about an Earth tradition which sounded very interesting to me."

"Oh and what's that?" Kakarot asked unable to tare his eyes away from the ring.

"It's a custom called marriage, it's similar to Sayian mating but on Earth when 2 people have been together for a while one normally askes the other to 'marry them' and they promise to love each other and be together. I know we can't mate with each other, but no one else knows about this 'marriage' custom other then you and me, you could wear the ring and no one would question it at all." Vegeta smiled as he saw tears well up in his lover's eyes.

"Kakarot, I love you and if I can't mate you I would be honoured if you would marry me."

"Idiot of course I will." Kakarot cried as he threw his arms around Vegeta's waist and cried into his chest over joyed.

"God that was scarier than I thought it would be." Vegeta laughed as he hugged Kakarot and tried to calm him down.

"Why was it scary?" Kakarot sniffed

"Well I had a horrible fear you were going to say no." Vegeta laughed and took the ring from Kakarot. "Now you just wear this on your left hand on this finger and there we have it."

"What about you, do you get a ring?" Kakarot asked worried

"Well I do have an exact copy of the ring I gave you, I measured it for my finger thinking it would fit you, but after your final growth I had to get that one." Vegeta explained as he went and found the smaller ring and gave it to Kakarot to examine.

"Waw it's exactly the same." Kakarot smiled. "So will you Vegeta do me the honour of marrying me?"

"I don't think you have to ask to." Vegeta laughed but nodded anyway and let Kakarot put the ring on his finger.

"So that's how earthlings get married?" Kakarot asked as he wound his arms around Vegeta's waist and nipped at his neck.

"Well as far as I know it is. I think there is more to it, something about a church whatever one of those is, but other than that it's all the same." Vegeta lent to kiss Kakarot but was stopped before he reached his lips.

"I need to give you your present, but thinking about it now it's nowhere near as good as your present was." Kakarot blushed.

"It's fine, I'm sure I will still like it." Vegeta laughed but was again denied a kiss.

"Fine it's in the bathroom." Kakarot blushed as he watched Vegeta walk over and open the bathroom door.

"Seriously Kakarot, have you become a women?" Vegeta teased as he made his way back over to the sofa and grabbed Kakarot's hand.

"Shut up, what do you get a Prince who has everything anyway?" Kakarot huffed as he allowed Vegeta to pull him off the sofa and over towards the bathroom.

"I'm just teasing, I like it, has a relaxing look to it." Vegeta smiled as he peeled away Kakarot's spandex top. "Red rose petals, candles and a bath… what more could a Prince ask for."


	6. Chapter 6

"Hay Kakarot" Nappa laughed as he slapped the younger Sayian on the back.

"Hi Nappa I wasn't expecting you back for a few more years." Kakarot smiled as he embraced his old friend and mentor.

"Well I'm not stopping long, the King ask me to fly back for a week or two just while Vegeta gets sorted."

"What do you mean sorted? Is something wrong with him?" Kakarot began to panic.

"No; no nothing like that; he is fine, it's just... Now you didn't hear this from me but I may need your help... The King has arranged for a few match making meetings for the Prince and no one not even the Prince knows about it." Nappa smiled at the cunning plan but it only filled Kakarot with dread.

"Are you serious?" Kakarot forced a laugh "but I thought the King wasn't going to push the issue."

"He doesn't intend to; he just wants to show Vegeta a few nice available females in the hopes one takes his fancy. Who knows there might even be a female there for you as well Kakarot?" Nappa nudged the younger Sayian in the ribs and Kakarot had to force another laugh while he struggled to keep his panic on the inside.

"So when are these meetings happening?" Kakarot whispered to afraid to ask to loud of fear his voice would show his true state.

"Oh tomorrow morning, see if you can make some time and come down." Nappa again laughed. "The females may like the thought of mating with the Princes personal body guard and Lieutenant of the Royal Guard."

"I've got new recruits coming tomorrow morning so I don't think I'll have time." Kakarot confessed grateful for his busy work load.

"That's too bad, well we may take a tour down here so you can have a look yourself then, you might even be able to show off a few of your skills." Nappa teased. "So Ye, if you see Vegeta tonight tell him I'm back and I need to see him tomorrow morning at the main hall, but don't tell him why."

"I can't lie to Vegeta, if he asks I'll have to tell him." Kakarot never lied to Vegeta and he wasn't about to start now especially with something this important.

"Oh come on Kakarot, it's only for a few hours and think of it this way, if tomorrow goes well and he finds a mate then he can have a heir and it will all be thanks to you." Nappa laughed like it was a high honour and walked away to continue with his business.

The rest of the day Kakarot was extremely hard on the new batch of recruits, hearing that kind of news so early in the morning has destroyed the rest of the day for him completely. "Boy! Why are you beating the new recruits to a pulp." a rough voice shouted from the other end of the arena.

"Hi dad; what brings you here?" Kakarot huffed turning to face his father with a face like thunder.

"Oh God I haven't seen you in a bad mood for years, what's up with you? Have you had a fight with Vegeta?" Bardock asked as he dismissed the recruits so they could tend to their wounds and he could speak with his son alone.

"No were fine, Nappa just told me some things this morning and it's been playing on my mind." Kakarot confessed.

"Why what's up? What did he tell you?" Bardock floated over to his son and put a large hand on his shoulder.

"It doesn't matter, it was bound to happen eventually; I was just hoping it wouldn't be quite so soon." Kakarot huffed again looking down at the floor.

"Let me guess this has something to do with the match making meeting tomorrow for Vegeta isn't it?" Kakarot didn't say anything but there again he didn't need to his father had managed to see right through him without even trying. "Kakarot don't worry seriously, the chances of Vegeta picking any of them are extremely thin and if you weren't so angry you would be able to realise it to." Bardock ruffled his son's hair and turned to leave. "Oh and just one more thing before I get back to work." He said turning back around and met Kakarot's eyes. "Vegeta has someone very special to him right now; you really think he would give you up for a female he has never met before." Bardock smiled but Kakarot's insides froze. ' _HOW THE HELL DOES HE KNOW!'_ Kakarot screamed to himself.

"Don't panic." Bardock laughed as if he could read Kakarot's mind. "I'm your father, and I know what happiness looks like when you are with a person you love, I used to look at your mother the same way as you do to Vegeta." Bardock walked back over to his shocked son and placed both hands on his son's shoulders this time. "I don't care who it is with male; females, an alien, all I care about is that you are happy."

"How long have you known?" Kakarot whispered.

"A good many years now." Bardock laughed.

"Why didn't you say anything? I thought you would be angry with me." Kakarot cried.

"Why would I be? I know its taboo in our race but it does happen to Royalty and poor alike, but it wasn't really something I could come up and ask you about to your face really was it?" Bardock laughed. "Anyway a few years ago I was sent to Earth to see if they had any minerals worth trading for and I happened to learn a few of the Earth customs while I was there." Bardock said as he picked up his son's left hand and examined the ring "Such as marriage." Kakarot at that moment broke, the secret he and Vegeta had managed to keep for so long had been exposed, Kakarot was filled with anger, confusion and complete fear.

"Hay now calm down, I swear I hadn't said or told anyone; I only know because I'm your father."

"That may be so but the King is Vegeta's father, if you could tell what if he has to!" Kakarot panicked.

"Let's be honest son I love the King obviously, but do you think he has spent enough time with his son to know him, I spend more time with Vegeta then he does, the King is oblivious and will be for the rest of his life, trust me." Bardock soothed as he calmed his son down. They spoke softly for a while about how the pair was doing together; about the marriage, Kakarot even managed to run over a few of his fears and worries which he couldn't mention to Vegeta. After an hour of standing in the arena just talking Kakarot felt a weight life from his shoulders, he understood his dad supported them both and knew if they ever need anyone to talk to or back them up he would be the Sayian to do it. "So you will have to bring him to my apartment and we can have lunch at some point, I would like to officially meet my new son-in-law." Bardock laughed as he son's face grew redder with embarrassment.

"Hay Vegeta." Kakarot laughed as he walked into the living room and spotted his husband sitting reading the paper. "Sorry I couldn't spend your day off with you, they moved the complete schedule about to fit around the blood moon ceremony next week so I will have to test out some new recruit's everyday till then."

"No that's fine, I know your busy with work, to be honest I've just been catching up on news and did a few drawings." Vegeta laughed as he handed Kakarot over his portfolio while he received a kiss on the forehead.

"Waw I really like this one." Kakarot said in amazement as he looked at a picture of the Royal gardens which Vegeta had drawn that afternoon. "You'll defiantly have to put it on the wall with the other." Kakarot smiled as he looked over to the picture Vegeta had drawn just for him of their waterfall so many years ago.

"If you say so." Vegeta huffed as he got up from his seat and pinned the pictures next to one another. "Happy." Vegeta laughed. "So anyway how has your day been? You got anything interesting to tell me?" Vegeta noticed the smile rush off his face the moment Vegeta asked. "What's wrong?" Vegeta demanded.

"Nappa is back for a week or 2." Kakarot spoke softly almost whispering.

"Oh really, and he didn't even come and say hello to me, you wait till I get my hands on him." Vegeta huffed feeling hurt by not knowing about this sooner.

"He has asked if you will meet him tomorrow morning in the main hall." Kakarot felt himself grow heavier and heavier as he spoke.

"Oh… Alright, I wonder what he wants." Vegeta asked himself as he took a seat next to Kakarot. "Is that what's bugging you? You know he retired so he won't be getting his job back."

"It's not that… It's just he came and saw me this morning, he told me the message but asked me not to tell you the reason why he wanted to meet you." Kakarot confessed and he held his hands in his lap and lent forward.

"Why did he tell you not to tell me?" Vegeta demanded clearly getting angry now.

"Because you wouldn't go if I told you… The King he has arranged." Kakarot stopped as he tried to force the words out but soon came back to his senses after Vegeta snapped at him to spit it out. "The King has arranged for you to attend match making meetings tomorrow so you can pick a mate."

Vegeta was left speechless as he thought and absorbed the words Kakarot had just basically shouted out to him. "Nappa told me this morning, I was so angry I beat this batch of recruits up with no mercy." Kakarot confessed and he looked down at his wedding ring.

"Kakarot just calm down." Vegeta said coolly "We knew this was gonna happen one day, I'm shocked it hasn't happened already." Vegeta laughed as he took his partners hands in his.

"So are you going to go through with it and pick a mate?" Kakarot asked holding back the tears best he could.

"Don't be ridiculous, you think I would just through you away after all these years, as far as I'm concerned I already have a mate, he saved me many years ago from the freezing rain, taught me how to cook mash potato and kept a Prince from being lonely, I even asked this fool to marry me." Vegeta laughed as Kakarot threw himself into his chest and hugged him tightly.

"I was so scared." Kakarot confessed.

"Did you really think I would choose someone over you?" Vegeta asked a little hurt by the thought.

"I didn't know what to think, ages ago I thought if the time came I would be able to walk away and be your friend, give you my blessings and watch you make a happy family… but the truth is after all this time I couldn't let you go, not now, not ever. I want to walk beside you for the rest of my life." Kakarot confessed kissing Vegeta passionately before he had chance to reply.


	7. Chapter 7

"I wonder why my Father has decided now of all times to start trying to interfere." Vegeta pondered as he lay face down on his bed propping his head up on his hands.

"It's typical though isn't it? The day after we get married he wants to take an interest." Kakarot laughed as he lay on his back looking up at the ceiling.

"You have a point; well I can guess he has been planning this for ages so he defiantly doesn't know about us, that and we haven't been summoned to council to be punished." Vegeta laughed as he looked at his wedding ring and smiling softly.

"Oh ye speaking of that there is something I have to tell you." Kakarot said with a nervous laugh which worried Vegeta enough to wipe the smile from his face.

"What." Vegeta huffed anxiously.

"Well my father knows about us." Kakarot said bluntly.

"WHAT! WHY DID YOU TELL HIM?" Vegeta was angry now and knelt up on the bed ready to beat Kakarot to a pulp.

"Wait; wait; wait… I swear I didn't tell him I promise!" Kakarot pleaded as he readied himself to fly out the balcony completely naked if he had to.

"Don't lie to me Kakarot, how else would he have figured it out!"

"He noticed the ring; he went to Earth once to look at their minerals to see if they were worth trading for and found out about it that way. He doesn't mind at all, he said he hasn't and won't tell anyone he promised." Kakarot spoke quickly to afraid that if he stopped for a breath Vegeta would attack, "Besides" Kakarot continued once he noticed the rage on Vegeta's face lessen. "I would never lie to you."

Vegeta fell forward on the bed and covered his face with his pillow with a huff. "I know you wouldn't, it's just hard to believe someone found out, we were so careful."

"He said it's cause his my dad and he used to look at my mom the way I look at you." Kakarot confessed blushing slightly.

"So this is your fault." Vegeta said sternly as he raised his head from the pillow and glared at a very worried looking Kakarot.

"Now… let's not point fingers. On the plus side my dad doesn't mind at all, he said as long as we're happy his happy." Kakarot smiled trying to soften the harsh look plastered all over Vegeta's face. "He even wants us to go to his for dinner so he can officially meet his son-in-law so it's all good." Kakarot laughed as Vegeta hid his embarrassment in the pillow. "So what do you say, you already know and like my dad anyway so let's have dinner with him, at least this way we have someone to fall back on."

"I guess it wouldn't hurt to have dinner… see if he is free tomorrow afternoon once these stupid match making meetings are finished, if he is as supportive as you have made out, I'm going to need to do a lot of venting once it's over." Vegeta huffed as he rolled onto his back and put his hands behind his head while Kakarot ran off to find his scouter so he could make the arrangements.

"Here you go." Kakarot smiled as he handed Vegeta his morning coffee and morning kiss.

"Thanks." Vegeta yawned as he sat down on the sofa and stretched. "You're ready early?"

"Ye, apparently the shuttle with today's recruits has just turned up and I'm the closest to the arena so I have to let them in and get them briefed before their assessment." Kakarot laughed as he shovelled the last of his breakfast in his mouth then ran off to brush his teeth. Vegeta just watched and laughed but soon grunted when he remembered what he had planned for the day. He hated the thought of having to go through with this, but on the plus side he had dinner with his new father-in-law afterwards and he was excited to catch up with Bardock after what felt like an eternity.

"Alright I'll see you later, just give me a buzz when you're finished and we can head over to dad's." Kakarot laughed as he ran over and kissed Vegeta. "Mind how you go today, Love you."

"You too, mind how you are with the recruits this time." Vegeta laughed as he watched Kakarot wave as he ran out the door.

"Vegeta; as prompt as ever." Nappa laughed as he walked over to the main doors which opened slowly. "I'm so glad to see you."

"Can't be that happy, you never came to visit me once you landed, you even got Kakarot to deliver your message instead of coming to tell me yourself." Vegeta scolded as he folded his arms across his chest.

"I know it was wrong of me but if I had of seen you I would never have been able to drag myself away until I had learnt all the new things you had been up to." Nappa confessed as he looked down and away from the angry and hurt Prince looming over him. "I really am sorry."

"Well next time you come back you come tell me yourself you're back, even if you're just landing for a minute." Vegeta demanded.

"I promise 100%, the moment my pod touches the ground I will come and find you immediately." Nappa bowed showing he whole heartedly meant what he said.

"So tell me how has retirement been?" Vegeta asked as he softened his glare and was genuinely curious on how his close friend was doing.

"I wish it was retirement, I've never been busier in my life." Nappa laughed as he led Vegeta to the nearest benches so they could have a quick chat they spoke briefly of their lives and how well they were both doing. They both wanted to tell the other how much they had missed each other but they were hardened worriers and there was no room for such softness, besides the words didn't need to be spoken to be felt.

"So why did you call me here anyway?" Vegeta asked playing dumb to the whole thing. "I guess it wasn't just to have a chat with me."

"So Kakarot didn't tell you anything?" Nappa asked slightly shocked.

"Not a thing; even though I threatened to beat him within an inch of his life he still refused to tell me." Vegeta acted annoyed just to try and make it more believable.

"Don't be hard on the boy, he was only doing what I asked him to do." Nappa confessed slightly ashamed.

"Well then I will forgive you if you tell me know what is going on."

"Well it's to do with your Father, The King has arranged 3 meetings for you today."

"What kind of meetings?" Vegeta demanded as he rested his elbows on the table.

"Match making meetings." Nappa gulped as he looked down. "The King wants you to hopefully pick one of them to be your mate and future Queen."

"WHAT!" Vegeta shouted acting as best as he could to sound surprised. "Why is he interfering now? It was agreed I could choose in my own time!" Vegeta argued and he slammed his hands off the table almost breaking it in half.

"I know and he doesn't want to interfere I promise you, he just wants you to meet some of the young available females, they are all daughters to well respected Jarls from all over the planet so they would be best suited for the weight of responsibility being your mate would entail." Nappa begged as he tried to stop Vegeta from leaving.

"Where is my old man? I'm going to ring his neck for this! What right does he have to try and force a mate upon me?" Vegeta huffed as he crossed his arms and looked away from Nappa, refusing to meet his gaze.

"Vegeta please, I knew you would be angry that's why I asked Kakarot to not tell you anything, you wouldn't have turned up if you knew why I was calling you here. Your Father is just trying to look out for you." Vegeta instantly shot his head round to meet Nappa's gaze, his eyes full of anger.

"You know as well as I do, my Father doesn't care, he would rather lock himself away with a hand full of loose females rather than 'do what's best for me' you of all people know that! I don't know who put those words in your mouth but I know they aren't yours." Vegeta didn't shout but his voice was stern and assertive. Nappa had no response and just cast his eyes down to the floor. "I will have these meetings, BUT I can guarantee you now I will not pick one for my mate, you can tell my old man I have no interest in the people he brings before me." Vegeta huffed loudly and sat down back at the bench waiting in silence for these meetings to begin.

Vegeta and Nappa spent an hour in silence as they waited for the females to arrive, they didn't really talk much in this time; Vegeta mostly thought about what Kakarot was up to at that moment in time; while Nappa thought about the mistake he had made by agreeing to be a part of this. Finally as the atmosphere become so thick it could be cut with a knife the main doors opened and a handful of Sayian body guards walked in; slowly followed by 3 shroud covered Females. They were all introduced to the Prince one by one as they gave their names; age; village of birth and 'How much of an honour it was to be in the Prince's presents'.

"I will speak to each and every one of you individually for as long as I see fit." Vegeta huffed and pointed to the very shy and worried looking female in the middle of the 3. "I will speak with you first." Vegeta turned on his heels and walked over to another door leading to a small and secluded meeting room.

"Sit." Vegeta ordered as he closed the door behind the female making her jump.

"Th…Thank you your highness." She stuttered nervously.

"What was your name again? Elizabeth was it?"

"Y…Yes My lord, I'm honoured you remembered it." She blushed and looked away.

"Well Elizabeth, do you know why I asked to speak with you first?" Vegeta asked as he lent back in his chair pushing a glass of water over the table for her to drink.

"N…No my lord I do not." She sipped on the water gratefully and smiled her thanks.

"The moment you walked into the room I noticed something about you."

"O…Oh and what would that b…be my lord?"

"Calm down I'm not going to shout or scream or do something unnecessary so you don't need to be so shaky, just relax ok." Vegeta half smiled. She slouched back in her chair and let out a giant sigh of relief and smiled sweetly over to the Prince. "Anyway what I noticed was, we are both in the same boat here." Vegeta laughed at the confused look plastered all over her face.

"How so my Lord?"

"We both don't want to be here really do we?"

"My Lord it was a great honour when the King invited me to have a meeting with yourself." She sat back up straight and bowed her head.

"Is that you speaking or your father? Be honest with me now, you love someone already don't you." Elizabeth raised her head quickly and tears welled up in her eyes but she nodded slowly proving he was correct. "Let me guess, you love your body guard, I saw the way he looked at you when I asked you to come into this room with me, he did well to contain himself, if I were him I would have flipped." Vegeta laughed.

"But Sire, it is a forbidden love, I could never openly announce to the world of our relationship." She cried softly.

"Why can't you, what is so wrong with loving a man who has sworn to protect you with his life if needed; and at such a young age too." Vegeta moved so he could next to the crying Elizabeth who instantly clung to the Prince and cried into his shoulder.

"His name is Zak, I met him once by chase while I was out in my garden, he had kicked his ball over my wall and he climbed to get it back but instead he found me holding the ball giggling at the sight of this scruffy looking boy in front of me. After that he would climb the wall every day to come and see me so we could play. After a few years friendship blossomed into love and he came to the capital to learn how to be a guard. The 3 years he was away was the loneliest of my life but once they were over and he returned I appointed him my person guard and kept him by my side all this time." Elizabeth had stopped crying as she told her story and sat back up straight once it was finished. "I'm so sorry; I've gotten your armour all wet with my crying." She laughed as she reached into her pocket and pulled out a handkerchief and wiped it all away with a smile. "It's funny how much better I feel now that someone actually knows my secret."

"Well here." Vegeta said as he picked up a pen and paper from the table and wrote something down quickly. "This is my personal scouter number, you can reach me anytime you need to talk, if I am available I will take your call, if I can't I will call you back as soon as possible." Vegeta smiled as he handed her the paper.

"Thank you so much." She smiled tearing up again.

"Now come on don't start crying again." Vegeta laughed wiping a single tear away with his gloved hand. "Give me a moment." Vegeta said as Elizabeth sat crying on her chair. "The one known as Zak come here at once!" Vegeta shouted removing the softness he had just shown Elizabeth.

"My lady is everything alright?" Zak asked as he rushed over to her side and hugged her tightly.

"I'm fine honestly." She smiled up at him. "I'm just so happy." She laughed.

"Has the Prince accepted to take you as his mate?" He said sadly but tried his best to sound pleased.

"No not at all." Elizabeth laughed as he looked over to Vegeta who had taken his original seat opposite her at the table.

"Zak, Elizabeth here has told me everything, I to have someone very special to me but I can't tell anyone about them either so I know how you both feel. However when you get home you tell your father that Prince Vegeta has given the go ahead for the pair of you to mate and if he gives you any trouble about it just call me and ill sort it out personally." Vegeta half smiled again as the pair embarrassed and kissed.

"I could never thank you enough for this my Lord." Zak bowed as he readied himself to leave the room with Elizabeth hand in hand.

"Yes you have brought us much joy. I'm now over joyed I was asked to come here today." Elizabeth smiled as they said their goodbyes and walked out the room hand in hand, everyone was shocked as they saw the pair walking out of the hall smiling widely but neither of them cared, they had each other, and that was enough for them.

"Vegeta, what was all that about?" Nappa whispered once the pair was out of the room and the doors shut behind them.

"They had been in a secret relationship for years; it was easy to see so I gave them my blessing and sent them on their way." Vegeta answered plainly like it was no big deal even though on the inside he was happy he had made a new friend in Elizabeth, _'I bet Kakarot would get along with her no problem, maybe we can arrange a meeting one day?'_ Vegeta happily thought to himself. "Anyway." Vegeta snapped "You next." He said pointing to the female on the right and again took her into the meeting room.


	8. Chapter 8

His second meeting had ended quite badly with her storming off yelling some vial curse words at Vegeta who just stood in the door way and took it, this was normal for Sayian females who were more in touch with their worrier side so it wasn't really frowned upon, if anything it encouraged Nappa believe Vegeta would pick a fighter over anyone who was meek and mild. She stormed off to the far side of the room and sat down in a huff cursing at the nearest guard to her.

"Come on, you on the left let's get this over with." Vegeta huffed as he had done twice before took the female into the room to chat, but after 5 minutes of being alone together it was Vegeta this time who stormed out of the room disgusted and cursing; the female left the room with a giant smile on her face as she clipped her body armour back together. "I hope you enjoyed the show." She teased which made Vegeta's skin crawl, after seeing that all he wanted to do was go and find Kakarot so he could clean his mind; body and soul.

"You have no self-dignity what so ever!" Vegeta shouted as he made his way over to Nappa.

"What did she do?" Nappa whispered curiously.

"She stripped off right in front me without even blinking." Vegeta huffed expecting a very different reaction then he one he received from Nappa.

"God you lucky git, she was offering it up on a plate, why didn't you take her up on her offer?" Nappa laughed as he nudged a shocked Vegeta in the ribs.

"Shut up Nappa, you know full well I'm not that way at all!" Vegeta wanted to tell Nappa that _'why would I do that when I can just find Kakarot, he is much more appealing to the eye then that whore.'_ But he knew he couldn't so decide to stay quiet instead.

"And this is the training arena where new recruits who wish to try and gain entry into the Royal Guard are tested to their limits by some of our strongest fighters." Nappa said proudly as he concluded the tour, he opened both doors and led the group inside, as Vegeta stepped over into the room she suddenly found himself feeling very nervous, _'I've never seen Kakarot while he has been working before.'_ He thought to himself as he scanned the room trying to find his lover so he could watch him for as long as possible.

Kakarot was standing in the middle of the arena surrounded by 5 rather large Sayian males and 2 large females; all at once they rushed Kakarot and threw punch after punch his way which he managed to dodge with ease. "Your form is sloppy, what were they teaching you back at training camp!" Kakarot scolded as he simultaneously knock out two of his opponents, one with a kick to the stomach and the other with a punch in the face. The 5 left soon lay off the defence and went of the offensive all backing away trying to shield their faces from any attacks that may come their way. "Nice try but…" Kakarot laughed as he suddenly appeared behind one of the remaining recruits and jabbed him quickly in the kidney. "If you focus on your front, how are you going to watch your back?" Kakarot laughed as his 3rd victim landed face first on the ground.

"Oh my god, who is the hottie down there kicking ass?" The whore female Sayian laughed as she licked her lips hungrily at Kakarot which made Vegeta's bloody boil.

"Well I can introduce him to you once he has finished with these recruits." Nappa laughed.

' _You bastard Nappa, stop showing off my husband like his some fucking trophy, he is mine!'_ Vegeta thought to himself as he glared at Nappa but eventually turned his attention back to the training just in time to see Kakarot knock out his final opponent with a round house kick.

"Send them all back to basics, their technics are sloppy and their foot work is that of a 5 year old!" Kakarot yelled as his second in command wrote down everything he said while the arena was emptied and cleared. "And bring whatever idiot runs the camp they are all from to me right now." It was customary for camp leaders to accompany their students while they were going through their assessments, Kakarot would sometimes give them recommendations for a new training schedules just to smooth out the edges before he would accept their pupil or he would shake their hand thanking them or their good work if a student of extraordinary potential walks through the doors and was accepted.

"Sir, Bermon of the Lufin Camp as instructed." Kakarot's second saluted and turned to leave the pair to chat.

"Sir, I can assure you, they were flawless when I signed them up." Bermon said instantly worried by the look he was receiving from Kakarot.

"This is the 4th batch of recruits from your camp I have had to send back to you to learn basic skills Bermon. This is the Royal Guard, only the best of the best have the honour to protect the Royal family or the many Jarls on this great Planet, as it stands I wouldn't trust your lot with protecting stationery!" Kakarot scolded as he folded his arms unimpressed by what he has seen today. "I understand there is a sort of battle between the camps to see who can get the most students into the Royal guard, I understand this; but I can't do anything with students who don't even know how to block and defend correctly?"

"As I said I don't understand what happened today, it was probably nerves, you know a lot of these youngsters talk a big game." Bermon laughed but Kakarot was having none of it.

"I'm sorry but as I said last time to you, I'm going to send a squad down to inspect you facilities and ensure everything is meeting standards." Kakarot huffed as he turned to arrange for a squad to leave immediately.

"WHAT RIGHT DO YOU HAVE BOY!" Bermon screamed as he pointed rudely at Kakarot. "The only reason you have this job is because your friends with the Prince, you haven't proven yourself to anyone!" Within the blinking of an eye Kakarot was on Bermon, pinning him up against the far wall with his hand around the older Sayians throat.

"Now you listen here and listen well, I am the one who trained with the Prince, I was his sparring partner and I am the one who took several bullets for him when I was 15! And I would gladly take 10000 more if needed. I've fought wars and concord planets while you sit at your camp training boys to be nothing more them useless." Kakarot let go of Bermon's throat and watched as he fell to the floor gasping for air. "I was asked by the KING himself to become Prince Vegeta's personal body guard when I was 13! Yes I am Prince Vegeta's friend but first and foremost I am his shield and his pawn to be used however he sees fit." Kakarot spat on the ground next to the gasping man and walked off before he planted his foot in the stupid man's face. "Spread the word to your fellow camp leaders, if anyone wants to test me then please come to the arena whenever they feel stupid enough to loose and challenge me, I will show them I am not someone to be taken lightly, yes I am young but I could spar and give the Prince a good fight, can you really say the same?" And with that Kakarot jumped out of the arena and flew up to the higher levels of the observation decks to cool down.

"Come on I shall take you upstairs and introduce you all to him." Nappa smiled as he lead the tour up towards some stairs, but Vegeta couldn't follow he was frozen in place, he knew Kakarot loved him a thousand times over but to hear his words spoken with so much force and passion made Vegeta feel weak. "Prince Vegeta, are you coming?" Nappa yelled from the stairs making Vegeta slightly jump.

"Yes I'm coming." He huffed as he made his way over to the group.

Kakarot was lying across several chairs once the group made it up to the level he was hiding on. "You always used to hide up on this observation level when you were a kid." Nappa laughed.

"Some things never change right." Kakarot smiled but didn't raise his head or sit up until he felt Vegeta nearby. "Hay Vegeta, you don't normally come to watch me work." Kakarot laughed as he sat up and smiled.

"Well I thought I would come and check up on you." Vegeta huffed but Kakarot knew he was smiling on the inside.

"I have to say I loved how you pummelled those first guys with such ease." The whore female laughed as she seductively walked over and took the seat next to Kakarot. "I'm Lady Sindy by the way." She smiled offering Kakarot her hand to kiss. The action went completely over Kakarot's head as he took her hand and shuck it instead. "Well aren't you just a vision of manliness, I bet you have a few scars you could show and tell some exciting tales about." She said again licking her lips hungrily.

"Ye I got a few but nothing worth mentioning." Kakarot said brushing her off before he stood up and took a seat closer to Vegeta. "So how's it all going?" Kakarot smiled to Vegeta as they had a quick conversation.

"You are awfully young to be the Prince's personal body guard." Spoke the questioning voice of the second female on the tour who hadn't said a word up until this point.

"Oh well ye, I'm the youngest to ever have taken up the position." Kakarot laughed as he looked over his shoulder to the female hiding in the corner.

"Can someone so young really be suitable?" The buff female huffed unapprovingly.

"Kakarot does his job perfectly, he may be young but his loyalty to me is second to none." Vegeta pitched in irritated by the way she was trying to talk down to Kakarot. "What he told that idiot in the arena was completely true, he has taken bullets for me, concerned planets single handed and the only Sayian who can actually give me a challenge when we spar."

"Well I would like to test your skills myself." The female pushed herself off the wall and stepped up challenging Kakarot who was about to stand up and accept but was stopped my Vegeta grabbing his arm and pulling him back down to his seat. "You are here on official business; I would hate to send you back to your father with a few broken bones." Vegeta laughed.

"Oh come on Prince Vegeta show us more of your beautiful castle, this place is boring, let those two fight and you can show my around personally." Sindy laughed and she walked up behind the Prince and slid her hands onto his shoulders and down his chest till their cheeks were touching. A scream of pain filled the arena as Kakarot flew into action, he had grabbed the arm which was closest to him, jumped over the back of his chair and had Sindy pinned to the floor with her arm painfully twisted behind her back.

"GET OFF ME YOU GIANT BRUTE!" She screamed as she tried to wiggle free but only succeeded in causing herself more pain.

"You do not freely touch the Prince do you understand." Kakarot hissed as he let go of her arm and stood up to check Vegeta who hadn't moved from his spot.

"How dare you, you wait till my Father hears about this!" Sindy threatened.

"Kakarot was just doing his job; he is the Princes personal body guard after all." Nappa laughed as he helped her off the floor.

"I don't care; no one with any form of manors would handle a Lady in that way!" She protested.

"I would have taken you down regardless of the fact you're a Lady, you could be young, old, a Jarl or just another guard, no one touches the Prince unless he allows it or it is to protect him." Kakarot hissed standing his ground.

"Kakarot I'm done here, are you finished for the day?" Vegeta asked before the stupid women had a chance to say anymore.

"Yes I'm done but…" Kakarot was about to ask why when he felt strong hands on his back pushing him towards the stairs.

"Nappa see them off I'm done here." Vegeta barked before he and Kakarot disappeared into the stairway.

"Vegeta what's gotten into you, are you mad I floored that female." Kakarot asked as he was thrown into Vegeta's room, he tried to catch himself from falling but before he knew it he was pinned down on the floor with Vegeta straddling him and pinning his arms down.

"Why would I be mad, I've wanted to do that myself all day?" Vegeta huffed before he kissed Kakarot hard. Kakarot manage to wiggle his hands free of Vegeta's grasp and wrap them around his waist before tossing Vegeta's body sideways so Kakarot was on top now. His hands made quick work of the pesky clasps which held Vegeta's chest armour together and threw the front panel to one side. "I hate the thought of that stupid female touching you." Kakarot growled as he kissed and nipped at his shoulders and down his chest trying to scrub off any trace of her ever existing on him. Vegeta was helpless to stop him and could only grip onto his muscular lovers arms and let quiet quick moans escape when a sensitive area was 'cleansed'.

"Come on this isn't good enough." Kakarot moaned as he jumped to his feet and dragged a dazed Vegeta up with him. "I need to clean you properly." Kakarot made quick work of Vegeta's and them his own clothes as he made his way to the bathroom leaving a trail of clothing leading their way from the living room. The water was cooler than normal but the heat of their bodies soon brought it back up to the right temperature. Kakarot lifted Vegeta up and sat him on the edge of the bath while he knelt in front of him kissing his chest and running his hands all down his back, Vegeta responded by biting his hand to try and silence the moan threatening to escape his but Kakarot knock it away from him mouth. "Let me hear you." Kakarot begged.

"But it'll be too loud." Vegeta panted.

"Not in here, all the doors leading in here are closed and this place is basically sound proof." Kakarot smiled and he remembered the test he conducted one night years ago, in the middle of the night while the rest of the Palace were sleeping, including Vegeta, he shut the door and screamed at the top of his lungs just to see who would hear him and smiled triumphantly when he made his way back to bed to see Vegeta hadn't even moved an inch. Vegeta even tested it once just to see if what Kakarot told him was correct.

"So let me hear you." Kakarot again begged and he kissed his way down Vegeta's chest; over his stomach and past his waist line. Vegeta took a sharp intake of breath when he felt the warm and wet of Kakarot's mouth slowly covering him, Vegeta ran his hands through Kakarot's silky hair and threw his head back, his moans echoed all around the bathroom bouncing the moans and groans back at the pair from every angle. Just as Vegeta thought he was about to be driven mad by pleasure Kakarot stopped and grinned hungrily up at Vegeta. "Stand up." Kakarot demanded as he kissed Vegeta's chest again.

"I don't think…I can." Vegeta huffed as he tried to catch his breath.

"Come on stand up and lean up against the wall if you have to." Kakarot smiled as he rose from the water and pulled Vegeta up before pushed him back to the wall, he dropped back to his knees and before Vegeta had time to think Kakarot had covered Vegeta again with his mouth. Vegeta tried to grip onto the wall but found it impossible, he tied to reach the towel rail but it was just out of reach, so he ran his hands through his own hair and grabbed onto it for dear life.

"Vegeta?" Kakarot whispered as he flicked Vegeta's tip with his tongue causing Vegeta to shake and cry out. "You taste so good." Kakarot huffed as he tried to catch his breath.

"Shut up Kakarot, why did you have to say that to me?" Vegeta cried as he was flicked again by Kakarot's tongue.

"I don't ever lie to you, you know that." Kakarot laughed as he stood up and wiped his mouth down his arm, he pressed their chests together and kissed Vegeta hard.

"You know this wall is cold." Vegeta huffed as he was pushed up harder to the wall he was trying to avoid touching completely with his back.

"Oh sorry" Kakarot laughed as he led Vegeta back into the warm water "Is that better?" Vegeta didn't answer he just grabbed him and kissed his passionately refusing to let go. The bathroom echoed every moan and breath as water splashed onto the floor with every thrust, Vegeta held onto Kakarot's neck as he tried in vain to muffle the sound of his moans into crook of Kakarot's neck. "Vegeta I'm… about to…" Kakarot huffed as his speed increased. "Kakarot… I love you so much." Vegeta whispered into his lovers ear as they both hit their climax together.


	9. Chapter 9

"You know this isn't the first time you've been to my father's apartment." Kakarot laughed he knew Vegeta was nervous even though he wasn't showing it at all on the outside.

"I know that idiot, but this time is different." Vegeta huffed in his normal hard voice he used when he was outside the safety of his room.

"I know; I know." Kakarot laughed as he stopped in front of his father's door and knocked.

"Hay boy's, it's been a while." Bardock laughed as he opened the door and let the pair enter. Bardock was in his normal home wear cloths which consisted of a loose black t-shirt and a pair of baggy jogging bottoms. "Pardon the appearance, not really the thing you wear when greeting royalty." Bardock laughed as he led them into the living room.

"What you cooking dad? Whatever it is it smells amazing." Kakarot laughed as he jumped onto the nearest sofa.

"You'll have to wait and see I've done a mix of different things, I've slightly over prepared." Bardock again laughed as he slapped Vegeta on the back, "You can sit down you know, you don't need to stand on ceremony here, make yourself at home."

"Ye sure, sorry…" Vegeta said now letting the nervousness in his voice come out not able to hold it back any longer, the moment he saw Bardock he panicked internally and had managed to wear himself out.

"Well I'll go get some drinks." Bardock said before disappearing into the kitchen. Kakarot saw his chance and reached over; grabbed Vegeta by the hand and led him over to the sofa next to him.

"Calm down, you'll only make yourself dizzy." Kakarot laughed as he pulled Vegeta into a quick hug to try and calm him down.

"I thought I would be fine but the moment I saw your Father I just panicked…" Vegeta confessed as he took deep breaths.

"It's fine, trust me, I was nervous too but just sit back and relax, life my dad said make yourself at home." Kakarot soothed as he quickly kissed Vegeta on the head before his Father came back into the room with huge trays full of drinks and food. "Dig in boys." Bardock laughed as Kakarot's face lit up.

"God I'm so full." Kakarot huffed as he stretched out on the sofa and patted his belly.

"That was amazing." Vegeta smiled his thanks.

"Glad you enjoyed it, as I said I think I over prepared but I'm glad to see it was all eaten." Bardock smiled as he handed Vegeta (who had finally managed to relax and enjoy himself half way through the meal) and handed him another beer.

"Who taught you how to cook? I may have to get them to teach my cooking staff." Vegeta half laughed.

"Well unfortunately it was my late mate who taught me, she was adamant she would never accept my mating proposal until I knew how to cook." Bardock looked out of the window and smiled happily at the memory.

"Oh sorry, I didn't mean to bring up the past."

"Don't be sorry, your part of the family now so you'll learn all about us sooner or later."

"Oh right… Well I guess so." Vegeta stuttered as embarrassment took over.

"Oi Kakarot; don't fall to sleep." Bardock yelled as he threw a pillow over at his son who was slowly passing out into a food coma.

"I'm awake; I'm awake." Kakarot slurred sleepily as he sat up quickly and came to attention.

"Idiot" Bardock rolled his eyes "Boy listen up I have some news for you so wake up."

"What news? Is everything alright?" Kakarot asked as he rubbed sleep from his eyes and yawned.

"Your bother will be returning to the planet in about a month's time, you will have to ready yourself for the battle." Bardock laughed and looked over to Vegeta. "my eldest son Raditz has been part of the army since he was old enough to sign up, since that time he has only ever come back to the planet twice and every time he is back; he and a group from the regiment he oversees will challenge Kakarot daily, this will be the first time he has returned since Kakarot was promoted to Lieutenant of the Royal Guard. Kakarot technically outranks Raditz now so he will be coming back to prove he is the better brother." Bardock explained as Kakarot moaned and huffed to himself about the situation.

"Seems like you'll have your work cut out for you then?" Vegeta mocked as he nudged Kakarot in the ribs.

"Raditz hates me because I have his dream job so he tried to 'put me in my place' every time he is back on the planet."

"What did he want to be Lieutenant?" Vegeta asked curiously.

"That and your personal body guard, he believes he was better suited for the job because he is the eldest."

"I will admit, my eldest has a horrible tendency to believe he is the best at what he does, now don't get me wrong he is bloody good, his strategic mind is fantastic but he believes that makes him… untouchable." Bardock confessed with a smile.

"Well maybe once he is back on the planet I can meet him, we are always looking out for good strategists in the intelligent sector and from what I hear there is a shortage at the moment." Vegeta thought out loud.

"Well you will need to meet him eventually now you're part of the family and everything, and don't worry I won't say a word to him about the pair of you." Bardock smiled reassuringly which put Vegeta at ease.

"Oh he would love that, 'hi bro, did you know I'm married to the prince'?" Kakarot laughed to himself as he played out the scene in his head.

Bardock lent forward closer to Vegeta as Kakarot continued to ramble to himself "You know if you ever want to get a divorce I completely understand." Bardock whispered making the pair laugh out loud.

Throughout the evening Bardock and Vegeta did most of the talking, they spoke about the newest science department which had just opened and what they were working on, Bardock spoke about his work as the Chief Science Officer and what that entailed and Vegeta spoke about meetings he had been involved in and how he would like to change a few things once he was King. Eventually Kakarot has fallen asleep and left the pair to their conversations. "Oh is that the painting from your old house?" Vegeta asked as he spotted the family portrait which was the last Kakarot's mother was involved in; he has seen it before when he first met Kakarot all those years ago.

"Ye it is, I brought it with me when I moved into here, I like to have it close." Bardock smiled sadly as he looked up at the painting. "We all looked so young back then; it's hard to believe that was done over 20 years ago now."

"It's very different from my 'Families Portraits' you all look so happy in yours." Vegeta confessed.

"I guess it's different when you're Royalty, must be difficult at times."

"Sometimes it feels that way but I'm used to it now, It was mostly when I was younger I hated being a Prince, not even Kakarot knows this but when I was younger I actually planned to run away and life what I thought was a 'normal life' but then my mother found my plan and scolded me severally, then made me promise never to leave her side." Vegeta confessed.

"I could imagine; I had the honour of meeting the late Queen a few times while I was climbing up the ranks in the science department."

"I wish I could remember her… I try to think back to how she looked or how she may have sounded but it always comes up blank." Vegeta put his hands in his lap and looked down saddened.

"You were extremely young when you lost her so it's to be expected, don't you have a photo of her so you can look back and see her?" Bardock ask slightly concerned.

"I did but after she died, my father had them all removed and locked the family portraits away that we had done before she died , it wasn't long after that he started taking any loose females to his bed." Vegeta confessed as his sadness turned into anger.

"I had heard rumours but I never wanted to believe them." Bardock put his hand on Vegeta's shoulder and squeezed it reassuringly. "I'm sorry."

"Don't worry about it, to be honest if it hadn't have been for Nappa, Kakarot and you I don't know how I would have turned out. I remember when you found out my mother had died, you had me and Nappa both stay over at the old house for a few weeks just so I wasn't bombarded and harassed by the press, that was the first time apart from Nappa I thought someone actually cared about me as a Sayian and not just because of a title."

"It didn't matter to me if you were a Prince or not; you were a child who had gone through a loss no child your age should have to go through, it was the least I could have done, the last thing you needed was nosey reporters shoving cameras and microphones in your face." Bardock lent forward in his chair so he was sat Level with Vegeta on the Sofa they were sharing, he draped his large arm over the Prince's shoulder and brought him in for a half hug.

"I've learnt a lot about what it means to have a family from you and Kakarot, I now understand this 'loving warmth' Kakarot used to babble on about when we were kids, I only ever got warmth from Nappa and my Mother, but with her it was only very rarely not even when I was sick or when you brought me back after being lost in the woods." Vegeta didn't know why he was telling Bardock all of this, but something about him made Vegeta feel safe and calm, he believed he could tell the older Sayian anything and he would strive to help in any way he could, even if that was to just sit back and listen. Vegeta smiled to himself as he thought about Bardock, "I have a strange request to ask of you."

"Go on, I will do it if it is within my power." Bardock spoke softly as he squeezed a little tighter on Vegeta's shoulder.

"Can I call you Dad too, like Kakarot does?" He felt his cheeks redden as he made his request.

"Sure you can." Bardock laughed as he rested Vegeta's head on his shoulder and ran his hand up and down Vegeta's arm. "I am technically your father in law so dad will be fine, and I'll call you son if that's alright, can't really go around calling you 'boy' like I do with Kakarot."

"I would like that." Vegeta smiled as he felt his eyes grow heavier as sleep took hold of him. Kakarot used to tell him about how he would fall to sleep on his Fathers shoulder some time's, even if he wasn't tied he could guarantee the moment his head touched his fathers shoulder he was ready to sleep, there was something calming about being around Bardock, it was like his Aura would reach out and cover you in a warm and calming glow.

"How long has he been asleep?" Kakarot asked as he stretched and stood up.

"About an hour, I didn't expect him to fall asleep." Bardock laughed as his son came over and picked Vegeta up in his arms like a child.

"It because he is comfortable with you, you know when Vegeta feels safe because he can sleep soundly." Kakarot smiled as he looked at Vegeta's blissful face.

"You gonna be alright carrying him back? I don't mind if you want to put him in my bed." Bardock offered as he stood up and cleared a few empty cans off the floor.

"No I should really take him back, I think he has meetings in the morning so it will be easier for him from his room."

"Not a problem, well call if you need anything." Bardock smiled as he ruffled his son's hair. "Mind how you go." Bardock added as he placed a hand on Vegeta's forehead gently so he wouldn't wake him.

"Next time you'll have to come over ours." Kakarot laughed as he smiled his farewell and headed back to the room.


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: Hay guys :3 sorry for such a long wait for this chapter I've not been very well for the past month :'( BUT I'm allllll better now YAY ^.^ so here it is chapter 10, hope it's worth the wait :D**

The large ship landed in the docking bay, kicking up dust and debris as it descended to the ground. Bardock; Kakarot and Vegeta all had to shield their eyes and wipe themselves down once the craft had fully touched down. Bardock looked over to the craft then back to his son standing next to him and couldn't help but smile. "Everything will be fine." He laughed as he saw the mix of annoyance and dread on Kakarot's face.

"You say that Dad but you know we don't get on well at all. I have no idea why you asked me to come along today anyway." Kakarot huffed as he glared daggers at the craft which he knew held his brother.

"I know son but he is still your brother; and I asked you to come today because I thought it would be nice for the whole family to be here to greet him as he hasn't returned in so long." Bardock smiled again as he slapped his youngest son on the back before turning his attention onto Vegeta who was just standing perfectly still; arms crossed over his chest with a blank but stern expression on his face. "This will be the first time you'll be meeting Raditz right?" Bardock asked as he smiled warmly at his secret son-in-law.

"Yes it will be. I've looked through his service record and read his reports but I've never met him face to face." Vegeta let his mind wonder as he thought about what Raditz would look like, Bardock and Kakarot looked extremely similar so Vegeta wondered if Raditz would follow suit or if he may have taken after his mother who Vegeta had only ever seen pictures of.

"Oh well this should be an experience for you." Bardock laughed but before Vegeta could ask him to explain himself a loud thud turned everyone's attention back to the ship as its loading ramp opened and hit the floor. A large group of well build, loud Sayians came stomping out of the craft laughing and joking about places they have been and battles they have won.

Bardock, Kakarot and Vegeta all went unnoticed as the hoard walked right by them and out of the hanger to meet up with friends and families they hadn't seen in years. The action annoyed Vegeta more then he showed, he somehow felt invisible to his own troops and disrespected by them for not noticing royalty standing no more than 50 meters away from them. "Well that was unacceptable!" Bardock huffed, voicing the annoyance Vegeta felt, "They will have an earful later. How dare they come back to the home world and not even acknowledge the fact _the PRINCE himself_ was standing right here!" Bardock huffed and waved his arms in the air making his annoyance clear for all to see.

When the flow of Sayians had turned into a gentle trickle a tall; somewhat overly build Sayian with hair flowing down the majority of his back stepped out into view. He looked around the hanger for a while taking in the first view of his home world in years. "Raditz!" Bardock yelled as he waved his eldest son over. Vegeta noticed that the closer to the group Raditz got the smaller his smile became. "Father" Raditz voice took Vegeta by surprise it was deeper than Bardock's and he had the deepest voice Vegeta had heard come from any other Sayians mouth, "It had been a long time, I hope you are well." Raditz continued as he slapped his father's shoulder.

"It's good to have you back boy." Bardock beamed and she stepped aside so Kakarot could say hello. At first the pair was silent as they glared at each other and would occasionally huff and sigh but after what felt like an amazingly awkwardly long time Kakarot finally spoke up. "I'm glad to see you're still alive." Kakarot huffed as he folded his arms.

"It takes a lot more then war to kill me. I see you're living a cushy life now… as I thought you probably wouldn't last 5 minutes out on a REAL battel field." Raditz huffed disapprovingly.

"What the hell do you know? I'm the Lieutenant of the Royal Guard AND Prince Vegeta's personal body guard. If I was you I would check that attitude before you come speaking to me like that again _brother_ because as it stands right now I. Out. Rank you." Kakarot basically hissed his last words making sure they stung his brother.

"Well then I would hate to see the state the Royal Guard is in now with you being one of its leaders." Raditz hissed back. "And yes you may out rank me little brother; but you will always be 10 steps behind me in everything you do, and when the Prince sees this for himself he will soon be swapping our job roles, you just wait and see."

At this point Vegeta had heard enough, he didn't much like the way Raditz was speaking to _HIS_ Kakarot and didn't like his attitude at all. "With an attitude like that I wouldn't hire you as a royal cleaner let alone my personal body guard." Vegeta's voice made Raditz jump as Kakarot stepped aside. "Kakarot was handpicked by me BECAUSE of the strength and loyalty he had shown to ME personally… Why would I replace him with a self-centred know it all like you." Vegeta took a few steps forward and stared Raditz down.

"I'm sorry my lord I meant no disrespect to you personally." Raditz begged as he fell to his knee and placed his fist on the ground, which was a soldier's way of saluting a member of the royal family.

"All I have seen today hasn't given me much faith in the team you have under you, they are unaware of their surroundings and have a complete and utter disregard for when the Prince himself is standing not 50 meters away." Vegeta huffed seeing now as the perfect opportunity to vent his anger at being ignored by the returning soldiers. Vegeta listened as Bardock stepped in and explained to Raditz how his men just walked right on past and didn't even notice Vegeta standing there.

"Anyway that's enough of this." Bardock smiled as he wiped his hands clean of the previous conversation. "Come let's all go back to my apartment; we can have a few drinks and some good food; and you can tell us all about your adventures and glory stories." Bardock smiled trying to make the atmosphere a little happier. Kakarot soon smiled when he heard food was involved and agreed to go along as he had a free schedule. Vegeta only nodded in agreement and walked at the front alongside a happily chatting Kakarot to Bardock's quarters.

"Father I knew you had a promotion but I didn't think you would ever be able to afford a place in the royal square." Raditz laughed in astonishment as he recovered from the shock of the surrounding area and the inside of his father's apartment.

"Are you joking even with my pay I couldn't afford this place?" Bardock laughed as Raditz gave him a puzzled look. "This place was a gift." Bardock laughed and scratched the back of his head like Vegeta had seen Kakarot do so many times before.

"Who gives such an expensive gift?" Raditz laughed.

"I do." Vegeta answered bluntly "I gave it to Bardock not long after he and Kakarot moved into the palace." Vegeta sat in his usual chair and thumbed through a book from the bookshelf next to him.

"You lived in the palace." Raditz gasped as he fell on the sofa behind him. "How much have I missed?"

"Well I did live in the palace for a time but Vegeta was nice enough to give me this apartment as it was closer to the science wing, Kakarot still lives in the palace thought with Vegeta." Bardock laughed.

"WHAT!" Raditz yelled looking over at his brother.

"Ye I've lived there for years now." Kakarot said bluntly as he sat next to Vegeta and peered over to see what book he was reading. Vegeta just smiled and turned the book so Kakarot could see more clearly, this was the closest they could get for the moment. Raditz still didn't know about them and even though Bardock was fine and supportive it came to the group decision not telling Raditz straight off the bat.

Vegeta and Kakarot continued to read together while Bardock filled Raditz in on all the details he had missed up until this point (obviously he omitted the marriage) and tried to answer all of Raditz's questions the best he could.

"So what happened to the old family home?" Raditz asked putting off the question till last dreading what the answer may be.

"Well the house is still there, it gets checked regularly to make sure it's alright. Vegeta arranged it all for us when we moved up to the capital." Bardock smiled over to Vegeta who quickly smiled back.

"I have to say my Lord you have been exceptionally generous to my family, I would like to thank you." Raditz laughed as he bowed his head.

"Just call me Vegeta; you can stop with the formalities, if I'm outside it's a different matter only Kakarot is permitted to address me on a first name basis outside; but indoors you can just call me Vegeta I don't mind." Vegeta half smiled and laughed trying to warm Raditz up to the idea that he was 2 very different people when he needs to be.

"I could never do that my Lord, it would be inappropriate." Raditz blushed as he thought it through.

"Raditz; Vegeta has given you his permission, he could technically make it an order." Bardock laughed. "Anyway Vegeta is part of the family now."

After some convincing it was agreed that Raditz would follow the others and call Vegeta by his name and not his title while they were alone indoors, he was soon swooped off into the kitchen by Bardock to help prep food leaving Vegeta and Kakarot alone.

"Finally." Kakarot huffed and he quickly cupped Vegeta's chin with his finger and thumb before moved his face towards his. "I thought we would never get a moment alone." Vegeta laughed quietly as Kakarot closed the gap between them. The kiss was hard and rough but they were as quiet as possible, as they paused for a break Kakarot smiled and held onto Vegeta's hand. "I'm sorry about earlier." Kakarot whispered into Vegeta's ear

"Why are you apologising?" Vegeta asked.

"The way I acted when Raditz first showed up, I lost my temper and even though I may not like him very much I didn't want you to have a bad first impression that's all." Kakarot smiled.

"It's fine Kakarot honestly, to be honest I didn't like the way he was speaking to you so I may have snapped a little too much?"

"To be honest it made me feel really happy when you came to my rescue." Kakarot laughed and held onto Vegeta's hand a little tighter. Vegeta could only laugh and kissed Kakarot softly then rested his head on Kakarot's shoulder, they sat there in silence for a while just listening to each other breathing and the occasional clang and bang which came from the kitchen. "Do you want to go away together soon?" Vegeta whispered not moving his head from its resting place.

"Where would you like to go?"

"I don't know; somewhere we can just be together and not have to worry about work or anything else." Vegeta laughed

"I would really like that, how about the beach?"

"Ye the beach would be nice this time of year, not to hot but not cold either. We can rent a nice little out of the way place for a bit."

"You wouldn't want to use the Royal holiday home?" Kakarot asked

"No not there; the servants would still be there and people know where that is so they can just bring work to us. I want to go somewhere where it's just you and me." Vegeta closed his eyes and he imagined the perfect holiday in a small one bedroom beach house, miles away from civilisation where he didn't have to be a Prince and Kakarot didn't need to be Lieutenant of the Royal Guard, they could just be 2 normal people doing what normal people do without having to worry about people seeing them.

"We could hold hands while we walk down the beach day or night and not have to worry about anyone seeing us." Kakarot whispered and kissed the top of Vegeta's head.

The start of the night went by slowly once Bardock and Raditz returned with mountains of food piled high on large plates, they sat on the floor together around the coffee table while they ate only stopping to laugh as Bardock cracked terrible jokes and to ask Raditz questions about his adventures in space, and as the night wore on and the alcohol started to flow more freely Vegeta found himself looking around at everyone and smiling thankful that he got lost in the woods so long ago and being found by Kakarot, without him Vegeta would never of known what it was to have an actual family, to have people who saw him as a person and not just a title, to be genuinely loved and be able to love in return.


	11. Chapter 11

"So you got everything?" Kakarot smiled as he threw his bag onto his back.

"Ye I think so." Vegeta shouted back from the bathroom as he grabbed his toothbrush and put it into his bag. Today was finally the day he and Kakarot would be going on their holiday just the 2 of them. Kakarot had taken it upon himself to find the perfect place and finally 3 weeks after Vegeta mentioned it at Raditz's welcome home party Kakarot had found it; the perfect place on the beach. Kakarot made all the arrangements with the owner of the beach house and made sure Vegeta didn't know where it was or any of the other details; he wanted it to be a total surprise.

"Hay guys you home?" Bardock laughed as he knocked on the Princes door, he was the only person who knew exactly were the pair where going (Kakarot told him the location just in case of an emergency) everyone else was told that they were off into the harsh wilderness to train which wasn't unheard of so no one questioned it.

"Hay Dad" Kakarot smiled as he opened the door and welcomed Bardock inside.

"Oh good I'm glad I managed to catch you before you left." Bardock smiled. "I just wanted to wish you a safe trip; OH and don't forget to bring me something nice back." Bardock laughed and put his arms around the 2 of them, hugging them tightly. "Watch each other's backs and have a good time."

"Dad you make it sound like we are never coming back." Kakarot laughed

"I know but I can't help it, you'll understand when you have kids of your own." Bardock laughed.

"And how would that work?" Vegeta asked with a laughed either he had missed something or it was still impossible for 2 guys to a baby.

Bardock stopped and thought for a while… "Good point, well then just take my word on it, it's always hard when your kids go away." He pretended to cry and dramatically wipe away non-existent tears. With a laugh he hugged the pair again and again wished them a safe trip and waved the pair off as they flew out of the window and into the clear blue sky.

On the way to their secret vacation they passed every kind of taurine Planet Vegeta had to offer, mountains covered in snow, luscious green forests, crystal clear blur oceans and harsh golden deserts. Finally after 3 hours of flying at full speed Kakarot sharply turned and headed for a small little island in the middle of an ocean, the island itself was about the size of the Royal Palace and square combined covered in trees, grass and sand. Just the sight took Vegeta's breath away. It was only as he landed on the soft white sand behind Kakarot that he noticed a small wooden shake standing atop of large wooden stilts.

"So what do you think?" Kakarot smiled as he turned to a stunned Vegeta.

"How did you... fine such a place?" Vegeta whispered as he tried to take it all in.

"My Dad has a friend whose friends with a friend of another friend whose grandfather owns this place." Kakarot laughed and grabbed onto Vegeta's hand. "My dad told them he was planning on going on holiday and found it that way for us."

"We are defiantly going to have to get your dad something really big and expensive now, perhaps a watch or a new science lad." Vegeta laughed. "This place is perfect."

"I know right, its miles away from any village or city; it's got an amazing view and best of all… a fully stocked kitchen." Kakarot laughed as he dragged Vegeta up to the beach house to quickly give him the tour the owner had given him not to long ago. Kakarot had told the man his father was busy so he was sent to check it out instead so it didn't raise any suspicions.

They walked through the large glass front door; which lead straight into the living room so you could open the doors wide and watch the sea in the comfort of a sofa if you wanted to, they threw their bags on the nearest chair as Kakarot pulled Vegeta along. "This is the kitchen, nothing fancy but everything works so we can still eat." Kakarot laughed as he tugged Vegeta along again. "This seriously can't pass for a bath can it." Vegeta laughed as he walked into the bathroom and saw a tiny square bowl at the other end of the room just big enough for to sit up in let alone laydown.

"This is what normal bathtubs look like." Kakarot laughed "Not everyone has swimming pools for a bathtub."

"Well they should, they are a lot more practical than that." Vegeta laughed as he pointed to the white tub before being dragged of again by Kakarot.

"And this is the bedroom." Kakarot said as he swung open the last door to revile a king-size bed facing large bay windows giving you a view of the forest. "This is life at its simplest, nothing to fancy or extravagant but it's still got everything you need to life comfortably."

Vegeta could only laugh as he jumped on the bed "Ye all it needs is a swimming pool bathtub and a much larger bed and I think I could be comfortable here." Vegeta laughed to show he was joking and tapped the space next to him signalling Kakarot to sit down. "It's perfect." Vegeta smiled again as he wrapped his arms around Kakarot's neck and pulled him in for a kiss.

"You know I was going to suggest going for a swim and grabbing something to eat before I attack you but look what you've started now." Kakarot laughed as he rolled on top of Vegeta and kissed him passionately.

"Well we could still do that, all you have to do is get off me." Vegeta laughed softly into Kakarot's ear knowing it would send cold chills down his husbands back.

"I'll get off once I've had my way with you." Kakarot roughly whispered into Vegeta's lips before stripping himself and Vegeta away of all their cloths before he truly and utterly had his way with Vegeta.

Kakarot sat at the edge of the bed and rubbed the back of Vegeta's head as he was still lying face down into a pillow. "Seriously first day here and you already try and break me." Vegeta half laughed as he pulled himself up off the bed but let his arms give way so he was back to lying face down. "I should ban you from touching me for the rest of the holiday."

"Oh come on Vegeta, you weren't moaning while I was ploughing you…" Kakarot laughed as he lay down next to a very embarrassed Vegeta and cradled him in his arms. "Well you were moaning but it wasn't the bad kind at all."

"Shut up Kakarot." Vegeta growled as he threw a pillow in Kakarot's face. "I hate it when you talk like that." Vegeta could feel his cheeks burning and hid under the covers.

"Oh come on Vegeta, you know I'm only playing." Kakarot laughed as he tried to dig his way into the covers but was unsuccessful. "How about I'll go cook us something nice to eat as an apology while you get dressed?"

"Fine but it doesn't mean I've completely forgiven you; you pervert." Vegeta huffed as he slowly came out of hiding.

"You're the one who made me this way." Kakarot laughed.

"How in hell did I make you into such a pervert?"

"Well for starters you're so docile when I touch you its unbearable, secondly on this occasion you kissed me first; and last but not least..." Kakarot leant in close to Vegeta's uncovered ear "I love the innocent and turned on look you give me while you watch me suck you off." Kakarot jumped off the bed and headed straight out of the door once he had said that so Vegeta couldn't hit him.

Vegeta lay in bed for a while longer just thinking things over, he couldn't believe he could love someone as much as he did Kakarot, even when he was being overly rude or graphic; Vegeta had to admit he didn't completely hate it as much as he made out he did, he sometimes would imagine what Kakarot's face would be like if Vegeta one day said something like that to him, but he knew he didn't have the courage at all to do it. Finally after some more thinking he pulled himself out of bed and slipped into his boxers before leaving to find and beat Kakarot up for his parting comment.

"Hay, I thought you had fallen asleep." Kakarot laughed as heard Vegeta enter the kitchen but didn't turn away from the cooker.

"I was just lying there thinking, it's really peaceful here." Vegeta smiled as he walked up behind Kakarot and wrapped his arms around him; flying up slightly he managed to rest his chin on Kakarot's shoulder and see what he was cooking. "Looks good" Vegeta laughed as he kissed Kakarot on the cheek and landed on the ground quietly.

"Thanks, well it's almost done so if you want to go and sit down I'll bring it though."

Vegeta walked out of the kitchen and into the living room where he was about to sit down on the sofa when he remembered seeing a table and chairs outside on the patio. "Do you want to eat outside? It's still quite sunny and warm." Vegeta shouted through to Kakarot as he opened the front door and took a deep breath of fresh air.

"Ye that sounds great." Kakarot smiled as he walked into the Living room with 2 large plates, one balancing on each hand, he followed Vegeta outside and put the plates down carefully on the glass table. "He sure does like glass." Kakarot laughed referring to the owner of the house."

"I was thinking the same thing; it may be so you can still see everything that's around you even when you're indoors." Vegeta shrugged.

"Ye could be; I think it brightens up the rooms a lot to."

Kakarot and Vegeta continued to talk about little things like this while they ate; it was never awkward even when they didn't have anything else to say; it was one of the top things they liked about each other, there were never any awkward silences. After eating Vegeta took the plates out to the kitchen and returned with 2 cans of beer, he handed one over to Kakarot who silently thanked him with a nod as he pulled Vegeta's chair to his side of the table and next to his. Vegeta sat down in his new place and let his hand find Kakarot's, they sat there in silence holding hands; drinking beer and just watched as the tide rolled up and down the sand.

Vegeta let a deep relaxing sigh out as he closed his eyes and listened to the waves and rustling of trees in the wind, he squeezed Kakarot's hand a little tighter, Kakarot looked over and smiled happily even though he knew Vegeta couldn't see him smiling he couldn't help himself, he wanted to scream to the whole world how much he loved and treasured Vegeta but even though he couldn't so that this was a brilliant second best, alone on an island in the middle of nowhere actually being about to hold hands out in the open and not have to worry about being seen was a weight of Kakarot's shoulders.

"Hay Kakarot…" Vegeta whispered as he lazily opened his eye. "It's funny."

"What is?" Kakarot asked as he turned in his chair so he was facing Vegeta fully now.

"How much I feel relaxed here, as silly as it sounds, it feels like a weight being lifted just being about to sit here outside and hold your hand. It sounds stupid I know but…"

"No it really doesn't sound stupid; to be honest I was thinking the same thing just a minuet ago. I never realised how much we really had to hold back while we were at the palace until now." Kakarot sadly laughed.

"I wish we didn't have to." Vegeta sighed sadly and sunk down further into his chair; on seeing this Kakarot shot up out of his seat.

"Come on let's not get sad, we are here to have a break from everyone and do all the things we can't do back at the palace; so let's just focus on having as much fun as possible while we are here. We still have a few hours of sunlight left so how about we go for a swim?" Kakarot smiled as he still held onto Vegeta's hand.

"Why not, I'm already in my boxers." Vegeta laughed as he stood up and pulled Kakarot down the steps and across the beach. The pair swam and dove deep down into the water seeing what they could find and watched the marine life, once they surfaced they let the tide carry them back to the sore and push them up onto the sand. Vegeta stood up and using his ki he dried himself off instantly and took a seat on the sand further on up the beach so not to get wet again, Kakarot soon came to join him once he was dry and had picked up the cloths he had thrown on the beach before he took to the water.

Kakarot decided to sit behind Vegeta so he could hug him from behind and rest his chin on his shoulder, Vegeta instantly held onto Kakarot's arms which were across his stomach and lent back into Kakarot's chest.

"I love you Vegeta." Kakarot whispered as he kissed Vegeta's shoulder. "I don't know what I would do if I ever lost you."

"Well there is a simple solution to that." Vegeta whispered. "Don't lose me, or if you do come and find me as fast as you can." Vegeta laughed as he reached over his shoulder and held the back of Kakarot's head. "And of course I love you to… So much I can hardly breathe when you're not standing right next to me." Vegeta felt Kakarot's entire body stiffen. Kakarot tightened his grip around Vegeta and brought them closer together.


	12. Chapter 12

The pair enjoyed every moment of the holiday, they had lay ins and lazy days, they went on an adventure around the island and took walks on the beach hand in hand. One night they had a barbeque on the beach and others they would cook together in the small tiny kitchen and not be bothered by the lack of room. They washed each other's hair when they took baths (Obviously it couldn't fit both of them) and within the blink of an eye the dreaded day came… There last night alone before they had to return to the palace.

Vegeta was sat out on the beach hugging his knees as he watched the sun inch ever so further behind the horizon and cursed it with every inch it took until darkness filled the sky and the moon took over. Vegeta jumped slightly as he felt Kakarot sit behind him and wrap a blanket around the pair. "You don't want to catch a cold." Kakarot tried to laugh but it came out dry.

Vegeta could only lean back against Kakarot's chest and let out a soulful sigh. "I don't want to go back." He confessed as he watched the sky darken.

"I'm not too keen on the idea either." Kakarot also confessed as he held onto Vegeta a little tighter and followed his gaze to the stars.

Vegeta freed himself after a while and turned around so he was sitting in Kakarot's lap; he wound his legs around Kakarot's waist and his arms around his neck and held on tightly hiding his face into the crook of Kakarot's neck. Kakarot felt his heart skip a beat seeing how this was affecting his beloved; he could only wind his arms around Vegeta and hold on tightly; all while still making sure he was still covered by the blanket.

The freedom to do what they wanted when they wanted had overcome the pair as they sat on the beach hugging each other tightly; to scared to let each other go. This freedom they had been feeling was a double edged sword, on one side it was nice to be able to hold hands and be themselves while they were here but on the other hand, it was scary to think that in less than 24 hours they would have no chose but to be return to 'normal' and act as though nothing was going on between them.

"I wish I wasn't a Prince." Vegeta whispered sadly. "If I wasn't a Prince we could leave the planet, go somewhere more accepting and actually have a life like we have had this past week."

"I know." Kakarot softly whispered as he held onto Vegeta just that little big tighter. "But just think we met in the beginning because you're a Prince."

"What do you mean?" Vegeta huffed puzzled.

"You got lost in the woods because you were out visiting all the jarls, if you hadn't of been a Prince you would never have been visiting them and would never have gotten lost. I would have found someone completely different to you that night, so even though it's difficult you being a prince; and I know it is, I'm glad you are because it was the reason we met in the first place."

"You have a point but I still hate it, I want to be able to tell the world that you're mine and I'm yours, I want you at my side, openly not just as my royal bodyguard."

"I want all of that to, but we knew what we were getting into before we started this, you remember the conversation we had after I first kissed you on the balcony." Kakarot laughed.

Vegeta pulled his head back so he could see Kakarot's face. "I remember you kissing me while a maid was looking for me, I also remember once we made it back to the party you were flirting with the maid who brought us some drinks." Vegeta tried to look serious but he couldn't help but laugh when he saw the worried smiled on Kakarot's face.

"I wasn't flirting with her." Kakarot laughed as he quickly kissed Vegeta. "I was too busy thinking about you the entire time to be flirting with some women."

"You're just a sweet talker." Vegeta laughed as he tried to stand up but was pulled back down onto Kakarot's lap who attacked Vegeta's neck with kisses and light bites making sure as always not to leave a mark. Vegeta held on tighter as small moans escaped him and he felt his cheeks burn bright red. "Don't ever leave me Kakarot." Vegeta begged as he placed his hands on Kakarot's cheeks and kissed him.

"I never will." Kakarot vowed as he pushed himself off the ground using his tail and made him way back into the beach house with Vegeta still clung to his body. Vegeta kissed and licked every part of Kakarot's neck and shoulder as he was carried into the house.

Vegeta moaned long into the night as Kakarot touched and kissed every inch of his skin turning Vegeta into one huge sensitive mess, their kisses had never been this passionate and Kakarot had never been this gentle, if Vegeta could have one wish it would be to make this night last a life time.

"No…don't." Vegeta huffed as he stopped Kakarot from putting Vegeta's manhood into his mouth.

"Why not? I thought you liked it?" Kakarot asked; worried that all this time Vegeta actually didn't like when he did this.

"I do…I just want to do it for you this time." Kakarot instantly blushed as he heard this and didn't put up any resistance as Vegeta moved him to lie down on the bed. He kissed Kakarot's lips first and slowly made his way down to his chest and down over his stomach leaving a trail of kisses, he licked up and down Kakarot's shaft for a while before taking it into his mouth. Kakarot watched in amazement as he watched his Prince servicing him, he threw his head back and covered his mouth with his arm.

"Is it bad?" Vegeta asked as he looked up to see Kakarot hiding.

"No… No it's not bad at all; it's great, you're amazing… I'm just stopping myself from completely jumping you." Kakarot confessed as he felt his need to be inside Vegeta growing with every passing second. They watched each other's blushing faces for a while before Kakarot finally snapped. He grabbed onto Vegeta's arms and pulled him up and kissed him roughly and without warning pushed himself into Vegeta. Vegeta tried to pull his head back and moan but Kakarot wasn't letting him go, all he could do was moan against Kakarot's lips and exploring tongue.

"K…Kaka…rot." Vegeta moaned once his lips were freed. "I love you… I love you so much."

"How are you feeling?" Kakarot asked as he held onto Vegeta after a well-deserved sleep.

"Surprisingly ok, my hips hurt a bit but nothing to serious." Vegeta laughed as he sat up slowly and stretched. "I'm gonna miss this place." Vegeta confessed as he watched the morning sun light up the forest which was visible from the bedroom bay doors.

"Ye me to" Kakarot sighed "But on the plus side I have the owners details so we can always come again, make it a yearly thing."

Vegeta laughed as he leant over and kissed Kakarot softly. "I would really like that." Vegeta smiled and made a quick escape to the bathroom before Kakarot could pounce on him. He bathed and dressed slowly before standing in front of the mirror and practiced his normal expressionless 'out doors' face, it had been a whole week since he had to be the stern and strict Vegeta he was worried he would forget how, so getting some practice in was a good idea.

"I've packed everything up." Kakarot smiled as he placed the last of his items in his bag, Vegeta did a quick check and agreed he hadn't missed anything. "You ready?" Kakarot asked stepping out of the door and holding out his hand. Vegeta was reluctant at first, in all honesty he didn't want to go back… but as long as Kakarot was there by his side he knew he had nothing to worry about, he threw his bag onto his back and took Kakarot's hand showing he was ready, as this was the only house on the island it had no locks on the doors or windows so they could just fly off back towards the capital.

"Oh my god I never thought I would have missed this room as much as I did." Kakarot laughed as he dropped his bag on the floor and belly flopped onto the overly large bed they shared. "God it feels so nice, I could just sleep for a week." He blindly tried to grab onto Vegeta with his hand and tail refusing to move his head to look hoping he would strike lucky if he just continued; Vegeta laughed as he walked over and wound his tail around Kakarot's before following suit and belly flopping onto the space next to Kakarot on the bed.

"Oh this feels amazing… I've missed you bed." Vegeta smiled when he felt fingers mix and interlock with his own but was soon pulled away from the loving jester as he remembered something. He got up quickly and headed out of the room.

"Where are you going?" Kakarot asked as he watched Vegeta practically run out of the room and decided to follow.

"I'm so happy to see you bath." Vegeta laughed as he walked into the bathroom which contained his pool like bath. "See Kakarot, now you should understand why I love this bath so much. Compared to that puny box back at the beach house this is much, MUCH better."

"I guess so but I was brought up with bathing in tubs like the one back at the beach house, don't you remember how amazed I was when I first saw this." Kakarot laughed as he reminisced.

Vegeta was about to agree when a knocking at the door distracted him. "I got it." Kakarot laughed as he kissed Vegeta's forehead and left to see who it was. Kakarot opened the door, smiling widely expecting his father to be standing there, but when he realised who it was his blood ran cold. He fell instantly to one knee and placed a fist on the ground. "My King it is an honour and a privilege to see you."

"Stand Kakarot and tell me where my son is." King Vegeta boomed as he stepped inside and started to inspect the place top to bottom.

"My Lord I believe the Prince is in the bathroom, I shall get him for you." Kakarot bowed low as he quickly made his way into the bathroom and shut the door behind him. "Your Dad's in the living room." Was all Kakarot could say the moment his eyes met Vegeta's.

"Shit, I wonder what he wants." Vegeta thought as he straightened himself out and headed outside wearing his stern and strict expression. "What do you want?" Vegeta huffed as he stepped outside and saw his father sitting happily on the sofa.

"Boy, loose the attitude!" The King huffed as he threw a file down on the coffee table.

"I shall leave you to talk." Kakarot bowed and turned was called back by the King.

"Stay Kakarot, this involves you as well." The pair made their way over to the sofa opposite the one the King was sat upon both inwardly panicking, worried that he may have found out about their relationship and was here to deal out punishment. The King said nothing as the pair sat down and only pushed the file over to Vegeta to read. Vegeta picked it up from the coffee table and swallowed hard before opening it. "Oh shit!" Vegeta said out loud before passing it over to Kakarot whose reaction was exactly the same.

"4 planets we currently own have all been destroyed by an unknown group of warriors, thanks to our Intel and sources we believe they are a makeshift rebel group whose sole purpose is to eradicate the Sayian race for what we have done to their home worlds." The King sat forward in his seat and rested his elbows on his knees. "We also believe that we may have a spy in our own ranks trying to leak information about our troop's whereabouts at any given time."

Kakarot and Vegeta shared a worried look knowing where this was leading. "I need you Kakarot to not leave my son's side, you will become his shadow, no going to train new recruits; we will find a temporary replacement for you until this is all sorted. Every waking moment you will be at Vegeta's side do you understand?" The King kept his gaze on Kakarot showing how important this was.

"Yes sir I understand completely, I will not leave him." Kakarot spoke firm showing he understood and quickly shot Vegeta a smile.

"Good, I must admit I was not best pleased when my son chose you to be his personal body guard at such a young age, but I see why he picked you, your loyalty towards him runs deep."

"Well I do only choose the best." Vegeta piped in giving his father a sly smile.

"Well then; be prepared; this will defiantly lead to an all-out war once we find their base planet of operations so I need you both in top condition." The King didn't wait for any reply as he stood and headed towards the door. "Oh and I'm sure I don't need to tell you, but this conversation and that file are all highly confidential, apart from we 3 only 4 others know about it, 1 of them being Bardock, and we are hoping to keep it that way until we can target and eliminate the spy." And with that the King let himself out.

Kakarot and Vegeta stayed in silence for a while just looking at the door, giving it sometime before they spoke. "Shit." Vegeta lent back in his seat and covered his face with his hands. "It must be bad for Father to think it will lead to a war."

"And he must think you're in serious danger if I've been ordered to shadow you 24/7." Kakarot huffed worried as he held onto Vegeta's hand "But your body is in safe hands."

"You pervert Kakarot." Vegeta laughed as Kakarot blushed.

"I swear I didn't mean it in any sexual way and you know it."

"I know but when you say it like that I can't help but think you meant it in a sexual way." Vegeta shuffled around so he could lean his head on Kakarot's lap and dangle his legs over the arm of the sofa "But seriously I wouldn't worry too much, we have each other's backs so nothing is going to happen."

Kakarot tightened his grip on Vegeta's hand and lent down to kiss his forehead. "I know, and you know I would never let anything happen to you. I would give up my life to make sure you're safe."

Kakarot vowed. Vegeta sat up quickly and buried his face into Kakarot's neck.

"Don't say that, you have to promise me you won't die, no matter what happens you absolutely cannot die and leave me here by myself." Vegeta hug tighter as he felt his eyes get teary at the mere thought of losing Kakarot forever.

"I don't want to leave you ever, but I need you to know that when war breaks out, which we know it will, I will fulfil my duties as your body guard to my highest." Kakarot knew his duty to Vegeta had to come first, above their relationship and their marriage. His job was to keep Vegeta alive and if that meant having to be his human shield he would do so with no problems or regrets.

"No I don't want to think or talk about it Kakarot. I know how seriously you take your duties… It's just hearing you say it hurts." Kakarot didn't know what to say so only kiss and hug his beloved who cried in his arms silently.

"We will send out 4 of our best platoons as out first wave of attack on the planet." The King's voice boomed around the hall, he was sat on his thrown proudly with Vegeta sitting to his right paying close attention to every detail, Kakarot wasn't far away from Vegeta, for the past month the pair really had become inseparable, spending every waking moment by each other's sides and every sleeping moment holding each other tightly. They had been born not to fear war, it was what they lived for, but no amount of training could prepare them for their feared of loss war may cause to the pair. "Ready yourselves warriors, we leave tomorrow morning!"

The walk back to the room was quiet, neither Vegeta nor Kakarot knew what to say, this would be the last night where they would be alone together for only the God's knew how long. Once they entered the room they sat down and drank coffee still not uttering a single word. Kakarot knew Vegeta was deep in thought, he had trained for a life time to take over and lead a group of soldiers in war but this was far different from any training ground, this was the real thing, any mistakes now could topple the balance between victory and defeat.

"You'll be fine." Kakarot whispered finally breaking the 3 hour long silence between the pair. "I'll prepare you something to eat." Kakarot half smiled as he headed over towards their private kitchen.

"No don't bother, come back here… Please." Vegeta begged as he tapped the seat next to him. "Sorry I've been quiet; I've just had a lot to think about."

"It's fine, don't worry about it." Kakarot smiled as he felt Vegeta intertwine their fingers.

"This will be the last time for a while were we can do this." Vegeta sadly whispered referring to their held hands.

"You'll be so close but I won't be able to touch you at all." Kakarot too whispered; unable to hide the sadness in his voice. "It's gonna be tough, but we'll be able to make it. Just think when we get back we can rent that beach house again for a whole month and make up for lost time." Kakarot tried to laugh but nothing came out.

"Ye sure, if you come back at all." Vegeta huffed standing up and walking over to the window.

"Vegeta you know I'm not just going to throw my life away in this war, I have every intention on coming back with you but you also know that…"

"Yes I know if shit really does hit the fan I have to live with the fact that the Sayian I love… my secret husband died to protect me. I don't want that burden Kakarot, if it was anyone else I would be fine, I wouldn't be batting an eye at this, falling in the line of duty is honourable and I know and fully accept and respect that…But because it's you… I just… I wish I had never appointed you my guard!" Vegeta sobbed but backed away from Kakarot when he drew closer. "I've signed your death warrant Kakarot! The moment I appointed you I sealed your fate… Then I had the nerve to fall in love with you so completely. How can you love a man who would so easily sign your life away to nothing more than a meat shield!"

"No matter what Vegeta I love you, more than anything; even more than myself, you think just because you appointed me means your forcing me to protect you, with or without this title Vegeta I would still protect you with my life!" Kakarot snapped as he charged at Vegeta and tackled him to the ground. "Please Vegeta I'm begging you… Please… Nothing is set in stone, we can't see the future, but know 100% in your heart I will do everything in my power to return with you so we can be happy and go on more trips to the beach house, go visit more cities and visit new worlds, together me and you right next to each other." Tears were falling down Kakarot's cheeks as he still pinned Vegeta to the floor. "Promise me please you won't let this bother you, you need to be focused for what's about to happen and I couldn't live with myself If I knew the cause of your clouded mind was because of me so please… please Vegeta I need you to understand that everything I do, I do because I choose to, not because of some papers you signed when we were 13."

Vegeta didn't know what to say, he couldn't find the words so he just nodded in defeat and wrapped himself around Kakarot. "Kiss me." Vegeta whispered as he ran his hands through Kakarot's hair. Kakarot only smiled and obeyed as he came down rough and passionate onto Vegeta's lips.


	13. Chapter 13

3 years out in the war zone fighting rebels and caring for the wounded had really started to take its toll. Vegeta paced up and down behind his desk as the latest report of wounded and deaths came in.

"Fuck! We lost another 90 Sayians since the last report!" Vegeta huffed as he threw the report over to Kakarot. "We should be out there! What's the point in sending us here to put us on desk duty! This is fucking ridiculous. We are the strongest pair on the planet!"

"I know you're pissed and itching for a fight so am I; but on the bright side we have some new classified ordered from your father." Kakarot growled handing Vegeta an encoded scouter once he saw his opportunity to step in and disrupt Vegeta's rant. Kakarot sat on the edge of the table while Vegeta listened to the message. "Well?" In the 3 years of war Kakarot had changed dramatically, he didn't smile often and had started to wear the same stern expression as Vegeta, his voice had lost its innocence and though it still managed to send chills down Vegeta's spine he found himself missing his cheery carefree husband.

"Looks like the war will be finished within the month according to this." Vegeta laughed taking the scouter off and dropping it on the desk in amusement of how stupid his father was.

"I take it you don't believe that from that laugh." Kakarot roughly said picking up the scouter and replaying the message.

"Those dame fools don't have a clue; they went into this half arsed in the beginning and are only just now sending the rest of the fleet. Apparently it took them 3 fucking years to notice the Intel was off and we were horribly outnumbered!" Vegeta continued to rant while Kakarot destroyed the scouter once he was finished, messages could only be played twice; a 3rd attempt and the device would explode so it was just easier and safer to destroy it.

"What have they been doing with the reports you've been sending back to them?" Kakarot asked as he picked up the casualty report and filed it away.

"Hell if I know." Vegeta angrily shouted as he poured himself and Kakarot some tea. "To some degree I hope we can finish this war within the month though." Vegeta whispered as he sipped his tea.

"Why home sick already?" Kakarot laughed knowing full well that wasn't the reason.

"Yes I'm home sick; I miss my stupidly large bed, my swimming pool bath tub and my overly sexual roommate slash husband." Vegeta smiled spinning his wedding ring on his finger.

"Overly sexual… you never used to complain." Kakarot moaned banging his cup on the table and grabbing Vegeta's chin hard. "You always loved the way I would thrust into you night after night. On a few occasions as well you would even take control and ride me." Kakarot whispered into Vegeta's ear and stepped close so his erection could rub up against Vegeta's through their clothing. "And if it was up to me I would already have you bent over this table thrusting in and out of you."

"God I hate you Kakarot." Vegeta hissed as he moved his hips so the rubbing could continue, his mind full of the thought of Kakarot. They had hoped when they first started in the war they could keep their hands off each other, but after 5 months they realised it was impossible resulting in them taking over a ship so they could 'train' in private and not leaving for 3 days, 2 days of fun, 1 day to recover. They didn't get to have full blown sex often so they took whatever opportunity came their way to play around a bit and release some of their pent up frustration.

The pair moaned into each other's shoulders and squeezed onto each other's hands as Vegeta moved his hips faster and faster stopping short just of them both climaxing so Vegeta could grab some tissues, Kakarot finished the job for the both of them with his hands and Vegeta managing to catch their mixed climax in the tissues. "God that feels better." Kakarot panted before sneaking a sly kiss and shooting his signature smile before backing off to finish drinking his tea.

"MY LORD!" Shouted a sweaty, dirty Sayian as he barged into Vegeta's tent, the action took Kakarot by surprise and acted on instinct, he flew across the room and in the blink of an eye had the smaller Sayian pinned to the floor with his hand around his throat.

"KAKAROT!" Vegeta yelled, It took a while for Kakarot to realise what Vegeta was angry about but the moment it sunk in he jumped up and hung his head in shame, to any outsider it would just look like Vegeta was scolding Kakarot for attacking a fellow solider but in reality it was out of anger for seeing his husband pinning and straddling another man to the floor! Vegeta shot Kakarot a sideways glare before he turned his attention to the Sayian picking himself off of the ground. "If you ever plan on returning to the home world I suggest you don't just barge in here!"

"I'm sorry my lord, I take full responsibility, I knew Kakarot is in charge of your protection so he was just acting as his duties demand." The young Sayian bowed and Vegeta could only wave the issue away, and signalled for him to continue.

"Sire, we have managed to capture the rebel leader. He is at this very moment being dragged into the centre of camp and tied up." The man bowed again and smiled wildly at the pair as they stared in shell shock at him. "I will tell the men to hold off interactions until you get there my lord." And as quickly as he came he left forgetting to wait to be dismissed.

Vegeta and Kakarot didn't say a word as Vegeta pondered over what this could mean, while Kakarot pondered how to apologies for what just happened. "Sorry." Vegeta sighed as he lent back in his chair and gave Kakarot a quick smile. "I just couldn't stop myself, when I saw you on him i…" He stopped when he felt large; warm arms wrap around him hugging him tightly.

"You don't need to apologise at all, it was my fault I should have handled it better." Kakarot rested his head on top on Vegeta's and closed his eyes while taking in Vegeta's scent which calmed him instantly. "You know this could be a trap." Kakarot pointed out once he was calm and collected.

"I know, it was the first thing I thought about when he said it… catching him was way too easy, the leader is a slimy bastard, he wouldn't be taken so easily." Vegeta lent back into Kakarot and reached up so he could run his hand through his hair. "We will move him out of camp before I speak with him; I want him in a secure location away from the main camp." Vegeta ordered as Kakarot relayed the message via his scouter all still while holding onto Vegeta.

"You've made me hard again." Kakarot growled into Vegeta's ear as he took off his scouter and placed it on the desk.

"And how have I done that?" Vegeta laughed knowing full well what playing with Kakarot hair does to him. "I've already made you cum today, no less than 10 minutes ago." Vegeta laughed but soon stopped and growled low as he was pinned face down over his desk.

Kakarot lent over him and kissed his neck and shoulder. "This is all your fault." Kakarot growled back making Vegeta's whole body tingle, "will you take responsibility?" Kakarot whispered as he loosened Vegeta's combat trousers. Vegeta had been praying for this for over 3 months now, to actually feel Kakarot inside him after such a long time, the past few times had failed miserably, just as they were about to commit and feel that level of closeness they would be interrupted by one thing or another.

"Oh and don't worry." Kakarot whispered again as he set to work loosening his own trousers "I've sent out a scouter wide message, no one is to disturb us while we have our very important meeting regarding the capture of the rebel leader." Kakarot laughed and licked his lips hungrily before he continued "and you know no one in their right mind is going come barging in here or ill blast them away myself." And with that he placed a hand over Vegeta's mouth then thrust inside him; needing to feel the warmth and pleasure only Vegeta's body could provide.

Vegeta gripped onto the desk and tried his hardest to muffle his moans and groans; "Ka…ka…rot, Not so hard, I can't… hold in my voice, if you carry on like this." Vegeta managed to gasp out between Kakarot's fingers.

"Fine then," Kakarot smiled as he pulled out and turned Vegeta over. "Then moan into me ok." Kakarot laughed as he held Vegeta tightly before he re-entered. "God, no matter what I do, I just can't get enough of you." Kakarot huffed as he passionately kissed Vegeta and thrust harder and faster until felt himself grow closer and closer to his limit.

"Good! I never want your body to react this way for anyone but me." Vegeta practically ordered as he moaned into the crook of Kakarot's shoulder occasionally biting down onto the shoulder plate of Kakarot's armour hoping it would help contain his moans.

"No matter what, it can only be you Vegeta. I only ever want you." Kakarot held onto his beloved husband even tighter as they reached their limit and climaxed together. Vegeta fell back onto the desk and Kakarot followed, resting his head on Vegeta's chest, listening to his heart beat racing and his panted breath; Vegeta hugged Kakarot tightly and kissed the top of his head. "I really need a shower now." Vegeta whispered as he buried his face into Kakarot's hair. "You got me all sweaty."

"You know what I'm not even going to apologise." Kakarot laughed as he nuzzled into Vegeta's chest plate. "Shall we clean up then go deal with the prisoner." Kakarot suggested as he stood up and helped Vegeta to pull himself off the table.

"I guess we should." Vegeta laughed as he threw his trousers over his shoulder and walked behind a curtain which hid his bedroom and personal bathroom from view. "You go use the barracks showers, I know what you'll do if you come in here with me." Vegeta laughed as he disappeared behind the curtain.

"Sorry but I'm your shadow remember, where you go I go, direct orders from the King himself you know." Kakarot laughed as he followed Vegeta in and helped him unclip his armour letting it hit the ground with a thud.

"I don't think my father would have given that order if he knew what we got up to." Vegeta laughed as he threw a large wet sponge at Kakarot. "If you're going stay you can scrub my back." Kakarot just laughed as he threw his cloths on the bed and followed Vegeta into the shower carrying the sponge.


	14. Chapter 14

"Call Zero over here for me Kakarot, I have a feeling I may need his unique skills if this does turn out to be the rebel leader." Vegeta huffed as he put a clean pair of gloves on and sat at the edge of the bed feeling refreshed and satisfied after his nice long shower. He looked around the tent while Kakarot made the call and found himself comparing this tent which had been his home for the past 3 years to his and Kakarot's bedroom back at the palace. _'God I miss that room.'_ Vegeta sighed to himself.

"He said he will head over to us now, Leo will be accompanying him of course." Kakarot gave Vegeta a knowing smile and sat next to him on the bed. "I think It's great knowing we aren't the only ones."

"What do you mean?" Vegeta asked puzzled.

"You know the only ones in this kind of relationship."

"Oh that, ye I guess it's nice to have other's to talk to about it and be open with. We know how hard it is to keep it a secret for so long so it will be good for them to have us to talk with."

"Ye I guess your right on that one, the first few years was hard. Hay I was wondering… who do you think is top?"

Vegeta slapped Kakarot's arm and laughed. "Why does that matter in the slightest?"

"Well it doesn't I'm just curious, I bet they think your top."

"Hay maybe I should try it sometime, you can be bottom for a change." Vegeta couldn't help but burst out laughing when he saw the fear in Kakarot's eyes. "Oh calm down, I'm not going to violate you like that, you can stay top."

"My Lord, Kakarot it's Zero and Leo." Zero shouted from outside the door to the tent. Vegeta took his seat behind his desk while Kakarot let the pair in. Zero was head of Vegeta's secret police and Leo was his second in command, they were both ranked the top pair in any activity given even back when they were at boot camp together where Zero and Leo first met each other. Zero had very short spiky black hair with pale skin and shimmering green eyes and even though he was chased after constantly by females; he was awkward and anti-social always giving off an aura that most other Sayians kept away from, everyone but Leo who stuck to him like glue, he had shoulder length blond hair with sky blue eyes and the complete opposite to Zero when it came to their personality's.

"Glad you could make it, sorry if I pulled you away from another assignment." Vegeta smiled and pointed for them to sit down.

"It's not a problem; we have been scouting out the area around camp ever since we heard the new that we had captured the rebel leader." Zero spoke with a hard voice but they all knew he had a soft side.

"Ye, it seemed to easy so we have been keeping an eye out for anything suspicious." Leo laughed, his voice was quite soft and a little on the famine side but it suited him, if Kakarot and Vegeta hadn't know he was in a relationship with Zero they would have pegged him down as a complete playboy.

"Well at least we weren't the only ones to think that." Kakarot smiled as he handed everyone a cup of tea and sat down on the edge of Vegeta's desk.

"We will be going to visit the prisoner soon, and I was hoping you would both accompany us, I may need you unique skill sets if he turns out to be the right guy." Vegeta knew everything about the pair, their relationship, who their families were and most importantly how skilled they were at extracting information and reading it out of prisoners. Leo was uncanny at reading people, the slightest twitch gave him some form of Intel, he knew just by looking at someone if they were lying or telling the truth; and Zero well he could cut and burn them until he got what he wanted, singularly they were amazing, but as a pair they were truly awesome and capable of squeezing every last drop of information out of a person.

"Not a problem." Leo laughed and handed Zero a black combination locked brief case. "I have a feeling you're going to need this."

"How did you know to bring it?" Zero asked puzzled showing the slightest hint of shock on his face.

"Unique skills remember, I could tell from Kakarot's voice that it may have something to do with this so thought I would come prepared." Leo smiled happily to himself and finished his tea in one gulp.

"Zero I hope you had no plans on cheating on him because I don't think you'll get very far." Kakarot laughed only meaning it as a joke.

"I wouldn't dare, he keeps hold of my brief case and I know what's in there." Zero shot Leo a quick smile showing he wouldn't dream of doing anything like that to him.

"My lord." 2 guards bowed as Vegeta and company neared the cave where the rebel leader was being held secretly.

"Has he said anything?" Vegeta demanded.

"No sire, he refuses to speak to anyone other than you." The first guard stated.

"How does he know Vegeta is on the planet?" Kakarot asked worried, it wasn't common knowledge and only Sayians knew he was here.

"We don't know sir, all we could think was we may have a spy amongst our ranks." The second guard huffed with a furious look in his eye.

"Make sure no one comes near this place, first sign of anyone; Sayian or not you report back to me understood." Vegeta took a large breath and stepped into the threshold behind Kakarot who insisted on going in first just in case it was a trap.

"Welcome to my humble abode." A voice echoed around the cave causing them all to be on high alert, "There is no need for that, trust me I'm well and truly tied up. You Sayians must be excellent at bondage." The man's laughter echoed through the cave making it sound quite demonic. Kakarot reached up and used a small ki blast to light up some torches he noticed were scattered around the cave.

The now enlightened figure was tied up with chains and ropes around a large central pillar which looked like it was holding the roof of the cave up, the man was nothing special as fair as they could see, no special cloths, no markings to show he was a leader, he was just a man… a dirty scrawny man who couldn't fight his way out of a wet paper bag.

"I've been told you are the rebel leader." Vegeta growled as he walked over and stood a few meters away from the man.

"That would be correct, your filthy bunch got lucky and stumbled across our HQ, killing everyone inside but me, as I'm sure you've realised I'm not a fighter, I fight more with my brain than brawn hence why we have managed to last so long against you."

"And yet you start a war against the strongest warrior race in the universe, do you have a death wish?" Vegeta spat.

"You know it was 20 years ago when your race came and invaded my home world, they ripped everything apart, killing millions upon millions just for sport… you bastards took everything away from me; my planet, my home, my wife and 3 children… all gone in an instant because you got bored! And just like that you left; you caused all that damage and destruction and then just left!" The man fell down against his restates clearly worn out by the mere memory of it.

"He is telling the truth." Leo whispered to Vegeta.

"What is your planet called?" Vegeta huffed.

"It doesn't matter; I vowed I would never go back there until I managed to kill the King or his bastard of a son!" The man spat at Vegeta who managed to dodge it with ease.

"I can see why you have a grudge against my father but why me?" Vegeta asked purely out of curiosity.

"You are next in line for the thrown; the sins of the father are passed down to the son! I'll stop you from doing this to another planet!"

"Jeez well I'm doomed then if I get to inherit not just the thrown but my Father's sins as well." Vegeta rolled his eyes. "Zero; get to work, I want to know everything he has to offer, he is bound to have a secondary HQ, possibly a third. I want their locations as soon as possible." Vegeta turned to whisper something to Kakarot when he heard Zero yell.

"CONCEALED WEAPON!" somehow the man had managed to conceal a small poison dark in his mouth, Zero had only managed to catch a glimpse of it as it shot through the air aimed straight for Vegeta. One minuet Vegeta was standing turning to see what Zero was yelling about and the next thing he felt was his body grow heavy as he landed in a heap on the floor.

"Vegeta." Kakarot whispered as he tried to hold himself up as he straddled Vegeta on the floor, "Are you alright?" He smiled.

"Kakarot? I'm fine, what happened?" Vegeta reached up and put his hand on Kakarot's cheek to show he was fine but his blood ran cold when his husband's usually warm cheek was freezing to the touch. "KAKAROT!" Vegeta yelled as Kakarot couldn't support his own weight and landed on top of Vegeta. "Come on Kakarot, snap out of it!" Vegeta begged as Zero and Leo pulled him free. Zero set to work quickly checking all of Kakarot's vital sighs while being watched closely by Vegeta.

"I'm so sorry…" Zero couldn't manage to finish sentence before Vegeta pushed him back and grabbed onto the cold body of his husband.

"Come on Kakarot this isn't funny! I'm going to kill you myself if you don't get up… Please we need to go back together, we need to rent the beach house again." Vegeta held Kakarot's hand to his cheek and cried into it. "We need to stay together." Vegeta started shaking Kakarot while ordering and shouting at him to wake up.

"Sire we need to get you out of here, we don't know if he has any other weapons." Zero said fighting back the tears in his voice.

"I'm leaving him here!" Vegeta barked as he slapped Zero's hand away from him.

"Vegeta please, I'll carry him back we need to get you out of here!" Zero grabbed onto Vegeta's shoulder and forced him to turn. "I understand your upset but we can't lose you to! Kakarot didn't die so you could follow him to the afterlife!" Vegeta didn't know what to do, he could only grab onto Zero and hug his desperately trying to stop this agonising pain in his chest.

"Zero what do I do?" Vegeta sobbed.

"I don't know, I really don't know but we really need to get you out of here, it's not safe." Zero said letting the tears fall down his cheeks as he hugged Vegeta back.

"Oh I'm sorry did he mean a lot to you? I have to say I've never seem someone jump in the way so quickly." The man laughed and Vegeta felt himself snap, he released himself from Zero's grasp and walked slowly over to the central pillar as his aura spiked and flashed gold pushing Zero and Leo back from touching him. "I see I've hit a nerve, Now you know how it feels to lose everything you loved, I hope you remember this for the rest of your life!"

"I'm going to rip you apart you BASTARD!" As Vegeta screamed the cave filled with a golden light as Vegeta ascended to the legendary Super Sayian, he took no time to close the gap between them and planted his fist through the rope and chains and straight through the man's chest, spraying blood all over the cave ending his life slowly and very; very painfully.

"Make sure you take Kakarot back to my tent!" Vegeta ordered as he slowly walked past and out towards the exit, clearly broken and beyond repair.

"Sire where are you going?" Zero asked as he ran after Vegeta trying to stop him.

"To put an end to this war!" Vegeta hissed as he shot off into the sky leaving a trail of gold behind him and a stunned Zero in the entrance.

"Zero!" Leo shouted from inside the tent as a dirty and blood covered Vegeta walked in through the door still in his Super Sayian form.

"Where is he?" Vegeta whispered referring to Kakarot.

"We placed him down on the bed sir and refused entry to anyone who asked." Leo bowed as Vegeta walked past, he wanted to tell him how sorry he was, but he has a feeling it was the last thing he wanted to hear right now so just let him past and took up point in front of the tent so no one would disturb them.

"I tried everything I could." Zero confessed as he stood up from his seat on the bed where he had been watching over Kakarot's body for any signs on life.

"Go be with Leo." Vegeta ordered not taking his teary eyes off the still figure of Kakarot. Zero just bowed and took his leave, "We will be right outside the tent if you need up." Zero spoke softly as he placed a hand on Vegeta's shoulder before leaving him in peace.

All night Vegeta sat on the bed next to Kakarot just taking in every detail of his face, the way his hair fell over his face, the way even in death he still seemed to smile… "Why did you leave me?" Vegeta begged as he let his tears full down his cheeks feeling himself grow panicked, scared, angry and confused all at once. He put his hands on either side of Kakarot's face and prayed to every god he could think of, hoping one of them would bring back his one and only beloved; but apparently no one was listening.


	15. Chapter 15

Kakarot's funeral was held 2 days after they returned back from the war, people congratulated Vegeta on his amazing ascension to Super Sayian but he really didn't care at all. Vegeta had Kakarot entombed in his own private crypt which he would share with him when he eventually died, Bardock had no complaints and Raditz hadn't said a word since he found out the news. It was raining as the doors to the crypt were closed and sealed shut, over the past hour people trickled down and returned back to their homes to continue with their normal lives until eventually there was only Vegeta; Bardock and Raditz left.

Bardock didn't say a word as he walked next to Vegeta and put his arm around him trying to shield him from the rain that was beating down on them mercilessly. "I'm sorry." Vegeta said flatly as he kept his eyes on the crypt doors. "If it wasn't for me he would still be here… I wish I never assigned him to be my guard!" Vegeta fell to his knees as he broke all over again.

"Shhh come on now, don't say such silly things, it's not your fault." Bardock cried as he held onto Vegeta tightly trying to think of the best way to comfort him. "It's not your fault at all Vegeta." Bardock kept repeating the same thing while he clung to Vegeta who was on his hands and knees screaming into the ground, in too much pain to care who saw him in this state.

"My brother died doing what he loved." Raditz said finally breaking his silence as he knelt down next to his Father and Vegeta. "He has adored you since we were kids, he always said he was going to meet you one day and you would become friends, he had it all planned out how he was going to scale the palace walls and play with you in the garden's. It annoyed me how innocent he was, how he could live in his own little world and not be affected by the things going on around him, I was envious at that. You know I remember how much he cried when I left to join the royal legion… I didn't hate my brother, I just wanted him to stay as innocent as possible for as long as possible and if that meant I had to stay away and push him back I was willing to do that." Raditz confessed before standing and placing his hand on the crypt doors then walked away quickly back to the palace leaving Vegeta and Bardock in the mud and rain.

"Can I say with you for a while, I really don't want to go back to that room." Vegeta asked as he picked himself off the floor.

"Sure, I think it would do us both some good to have some company for a while." Bardock smiled as he wiped the tears off his cheeks then off Vegeta's. "I'll get one of your servants to collect a few of your things and move them into the spare bedroom." Bardock put his arm around Vegeta and slowly guided him away out of the grave yard and back towards the palace.

"Morning Vegeta, fancy some breakfast?" Bardock smiled as he handed his son-in-law a cup of coffee.

"What you cooking nice?" Vegeta smiled as he sat at the breakfast bar and watched as Bardock dashed around the kitchen. _'Kakarot used to cook like that too.'_ Vegeta thought to himself but shook his head free of the thought, it had been 3 years since they buried Kakarot and even though it still killed him he knew he couldn't stay locked away forever, he had become emotionally unattached to everyone but Bardock, Vegeta had even agreed to an arranged mating his father had planned for him as he felt his time on the thrown was coming to an end and wanted to see his son mated before he could resign and pass him the crown. It had caused a big argument between Vegeta and Bardock but after some explanation from Vegeta Bardock gave up and agreed to support him whatever he chose.

"I'm cooking bacon, pancakes and toast." Bardock smiled sadly over to Vegeta who was spinning his wedding ring on his finger clearly thinking about Kakarot. "You know you can still say no."

"What do you mean?" Vegeta huffed as he put his hands around his coffee mug and sipped on it.

"Nothing, it doesn't matter, what time does the ceremony start anyway?" Bardock reluctantly asked, he didn't want to see Vegeta get mated when he knew how much he still loved his son, but he understood he couldn't keep him locked away either.

"It's at noon…" Vegeta huffed clearly not looking forward to it at all.

"Well I got some stuff to do this morning so I'll meet you there at 11.30. Help yourself to breakfast I made plenty." Bardock laughed as he slapped Vegeta on the back and quickly left to attend to some work and visit Kakarot's crypt before the ceremony. Vegeta sat in the quiet kitchen thinking about what his life was going to be life after today, he would have to return to the room he once shared with Kakarot and worse off he would be taking a female there. I kissed his wedding ring and prayed. _'Kakarot, please don't hate me for doing this, I can't tell you how much I miss you and you know I'll always love you… but you're not here anymore even though I wish with all my heart and soul you were.'_ Vegeta opened his teary eyes and headed out to prepare himself.

"Are you all ready?" Bardock asked as he stepped up behind a numb looking Vegeta as he waited to enter the ceremony hall.

"Am I betraying Kakarot by doing this? Will he hate me?" Vegeta asked, Bardock took Vegeta by the shoulders and hugged him tightly.

"Kakarot could never hate you; he loved you with every fibre of his soul, if you are happy he will be to." Bardock smiled and opened the doors to the hall.

Raditz had decided to skip the mating and visit his brother instead, he came here every day to tell Kakarot what had been going on in the day and how he was taking good care of his previous job role which Vegeta offered to him to keep the family close together. Raditz looked up to the sky when he felt cold drops hit the top of his head, "Brilliant, it's raining again." **BANG!** "What the hell!" Raditz yelled as the ground shuck and smoke bellowed out from behind a hill near Kakarot's crypt. Raditz flew at top speed and landed with a cry when he saw the doors had been completely destroyed.

Raditz stood wide eyed as he studied the damage. "Whoever did this is going to pay dearly!" Raditz huffed as he turned to search the surrounding area for the culprits.

"Raditz?" Someone wheezed from the rubble by the door. Raditz felt tears streaming down his face as a figure pulled itself up from under the stones and lent up against the door for support.

"This isn't funny!" Raditz barked as he readied himself to fight. "How dare you desecrate my Brother's tomb!" and charged forward grabbing the figure by the scruff of the neck and dragging him out into the rain, as the rain washed away the dust and dirt from the man Raditz let the figure go and backed off.

"Raditz I know you're confused but trust me it's me."

"Kakarot?" Raditz asked as he watched as more and more dust was washed off the figure standing in front of him revelling the unmistakeable signature mess of hair and smile only his brother could pull off. Raditz didn't need to know any more, he lunged forward and hug his brother tightly over joyed by this miracle.

"Thank you for coming to visit me every day." Kakarot laughed as he hugged his brother back.

"How did you know that? How are you back? How did you…" Raditz was interrupted by giant bells ringing out telling everyone it was noon. "SHIT! We need to get you to the palace now!"

"What what's wrong?" Kakarot laughed.

"Vegeta is about to be mated!" Raditz panicked as he grabbed Kakarot and flew off towards the palace at top speed.

"How do you know about us?" Kakarot asked as he held onto his brother thankful he didn't have to make the flight, he used up the last of his energy to break out of the crypt.

"Vegeta told me when he came back from the war with your body." Raditz looked away quickly trying not to think back to that day and how broken Vegeta looked.

"I'm sorry but the ceremony has already started." A guard in black shouted as he blocked Raditz and Kakarot's way.

"Move out the way you fool!" Raditz ordered flashing his badge showing he outranked this fool.

"I'm sorry sir the rules are the rules, I can't let anyone else in." The guard huffed but was still unmoving.

"Please, my name Is Kakarot and I need to get in there!" Kakarot begged as he got off his brothers back, the sight of him must have stunned the guard enough for Raditz to take this opportunity to knock him out. "Come on we have to hurry!" Raditz yelled as he grabbed Kakarot's hand and dragged him to the hall.

Inside the hall Vegeta couldn't shake this sinking feeling in his chest, he looked over to his mate to be who smiled sweetly at him but he didn't smile back, he wasn't even listening to the elder who was performing the ceremony, he thought back to his time at the beach house with Kakarot and found himself growing slightly happier.

"GET THE FUCK OFF ME!" Everyone in the hall turned to the door where the shouting was coming from.

"SOMEONE DEAL WITH THAT!" The elder shouted and smiled apologetically at the Prince.

"Just carry on." The King shouted from his seat and waved for the ceremony to continue.

"Yes my lord… Now with the tying on this ribbon we symbolise the tying of the union between these 2 Sayians." The elder spoke as he tied a red ribbon around 2 glasses, one held by Vegeta and one held by his mate to be. "Now please drink from your cups and may the mating be completed." Vegeta raised the glass to his lips silently apologising to Kakarot what he was about to do.

"VEGETA NO!" Someone shouted as the doors flew open to reveal a mound of soldiers knock out on the floor with Raditz standing next to a dirt figure in the door way. Vegeta lowered the glass from him lips and scowled over to Raditz and his accomplice. Everyone in the hall stood up ready to fight to protect the King and Prince.

"WHAT IS THE MEANING OF THIS!" The elder shouted as he stepped around the couple on the platform and headed down the stairs towards the pair who had slowly started walking into the ceremony hall. "This is unacceptable Raditz, and who is this… this dirty creature with you?" The elder poked Kakarot in the chest.

"Shut up old man! Your about to give away something that belongs to me!" Kakarot hisses as he pushed his way past and headed for the stairs. Never taking his eyes off Vegeta who looked so defeated and broken it killed Kakarot.

"Guards remove the intruders!" The elder shouted and Kakarot was tackled to the ground just as he was in read of his beloved who didn't even look at him, he just stared into his cup.

"Let go you bastards!" Kakarot kicked and punched, he was too close to give up now. "Vegeta please look at me!" Kakarot begged as he was rugby tacked to the floor and started being dragged away. "No let go! Vegeta! REMEMBER THE BEACH HOUSE!" Kakarot screamed as he continued to fight with the guards holding him down.

Something inside Vegeta snapped as he heard the words and the memories came flooding back all at once, he dropped the cup he was holding and staggered down the stairs. "Stop!" He ordered the guards and stood at the bottom of the stairs looking at the figure on his hands and knees on the floor gasping for breath. "Explain yourself and do it quickly!" Vegeta ordered.

"It's Kakarot!" Raditz yelled as he managed to free himself.

"Kakarot is dead!" Vegeta hissed.

"Vegeta…" Kakarot slowly stood up and walked closer to a very angry Prince. "I can't explain what happened, but I heard you cry for me in the cave, how you put my hand to your cheek and refused to let me go." Kakarot reached his hand out slowly to touch Vegeta's check but he slapped it away.

"Kakarot died, this joke has gone on long enough." Vegeta hissed as he turned too walked back up the stairs. Kakarot fell to his knees and punched the ground, every step Vegeta took further from him felt like a knife stabbing him in the heard. "How can you not remember me!" Kakarot sobbed and pulled himself off the ground. "Did I mean so little to you that the moment you thought I died your forgot me!" Kakarot ran up the stairs a grabbed onto Vegeta's hand, the contact sent chills up and down his body stopping him in his tracks. "I married you because I thought you loved me." Kakarot held his left hand up to show Vegeta his wedding ring which hadn't been removed from his body at Vegeta's request. Kakarot used his right hand to lift Vegeta's left hand and held it next to his to show the matching rings. "The only 2 of its kind, no way to be forged." Kakarot's eyes started to water when he saw Vegeta coming to realise he wasn't lying.

"Ka…Kaka…rot?" Vegeta whispered as he slowly reached his hands up and placed them on Kakarot's cheeks, Kakarot closed his eyes at the warmth he knew so well and held Vegeta's hands to his cheeks so he could have more of the warmth and comfort that came with them. "Kakarot." Vegeta whispered again as one of his hands ran over Kakarot's features while the other stayed to his cheek.

"I'm sorry I left you Vegeta." Kakarot smiled as he reached over and placed his hand on Vegeta's cheek. "I'll never leave you again." Kakarot vowed as he pulled the pair closer.

"You had better not." Vegeta whispered before he closed the gap completely and kissed Kakarot who wound his arms around Vegeta's waist and hugged him tightly desperately trying to get as much of Vegeta's warmth as he could. The hall went up in angry screams and shouts while the pair kissed and hugged in front of everyone. A few Sayians tried to rush the stage but were blocked by Bardock, Zero and Leo.

"Back off!" Zero growled as he pushed several sayians back down the stairs. Eventually Vegeta and Kakarot let go and turned to see the ciaos one kiss had brought, everyone was standing and shouting at each other, all but one rather large and very pissed off Sayian who was staring at the pair with hateful eyes. Kakarot grabbed onto Vegeta's hand as The King pushed his way from his seat to the stairs.

"Vegeta, this wants to be a horrible joke!" The King's voice echoed through the hall silencing everyone.

"No father this is not a joke. I've been in a relationship with Kakarot for…"

"SILENCE! No son of mine is going to be gay! Now you are going to send Kakarot away to a distant planet and you're going to get mated right now!" The King growled and ordered the elder to take his place back on the stage.

"No, if I can't mate Kakarot and have him by my side then I'll never be mated." Vegeta declared showing no sign of fear!

"And if I let you mate him then what! You won't be able to have an heir, what would happen to the thrown then?"

"I would gladly be a surrogate for their child!" A female stood from the crowd. "If it hadn't of been for Vegeta I would never have been able to Mate the man I love. If I could do this small thing for him I would gladly do so." Elizabeth smiled, Vegeta was a little shocked to see how much she had changed from when he saw her last at his mate matching session a life time ago, they spoke occasionally on their scouters but once she had children she was very busy. The King shot her an evil glare but she was unmoving.

"So this is the path you seriously want to take." The King hissed again.

"Yes, I want to be with Kakarot, I thought I lost him once and I'm never going through that again!" Vegeta said proudly as he held onto Kakarot's hand tighter.

"And you." The King shot his gaze to Kakarot. "Is this the road you want to take too!"

"Yes Sir, I would follow Vegeta to the end of time."

"YOU!" The king shouted pointing to the Elder who was in a state of shock. "Finish the ceremony."

"My lord I would by the bride has…" The King walked up and picked up the cups and ribbon which had been dropped on the floor when the commotion started. The king refilled them and walked over to Kakarot and Vegeta. "You ever break my son's heart like that again I will make you wish you were dead." The king vowed as he handed them both a cup.

"My lord, are you seriously telling me you want me to mate these two?" The Elder hisses in disgust.

"You forget my son is the Legendary Super Sayian… Do you want to go against him because I certainly don't?" The King laughed as he took his seat and ordered everyone to do the same without any complaints. He had had a sneaky suspicion about the pair for some years now, but he understood why his son would want to keep it from him, he was a hard man very much stuck in the old ways, so maybe this was a way of starting a new way, one his son would be at the forefront of, but he also wanted his son to be 100% certain this was the road he wanted to walk down.

"Now with the tying on this ribbon we symbolise the tying of the union between these 2 Sayians." The elder repeated again and tied the ribbon around the cups. "Now if you are ready and truly committed please drink from your cups." Kakarot and Vegeta both downed the fluid in record time and smiled to each other. The elder removed the ribbon and took the glasses. "In the eyes of all those here and in the eyes of our God's you are now mated together, in this life and the next."

The elder bowed and the hall slowly filled with claps and cheers, mostly from Elizabeth, Leo, Zero, Bardock and Raditz but eventually the rest of the hall followed suit.

"You're stuck with me forever now." Kakarot laughed as he wound his arms around Vegeta.

"Dame I wonder if I can take it back." Vegeta laughed as he wound his arms around Kakarot's shoulders. "I love you so much Kakarot."

"I love you to Vegeta, so much… I missed you." Kakarot smiled sadly as he kissed is mate and refused to let go this time.


End file.
